Running Partners
by ferriswheellover
Summary: After learning about her lineage, Robin can't keep the voices out of her head, even to sleep. Sick of the headaches and nightmares always keeping her up, She decides to go for a run one night, and bumps into someone she didn't expect. RobinxStahl
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Besides ChromxRobin, I think Stahl and Robin make a great couple, but their supports are kinda... Meh. To me at least. And I had some Stahl and Robin ideas, so I thought I might as well write them down and make a fanfic of my own. I usually only write one shots, so I'm sorry if this seems... Rushed. Thanks for reading, and sorry about any mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Robin felt good. She hadn't felt this good for a long time, mainly due to her insomnia issues she was having.<p>

Ever since she discovered her lineage, nightmares and headaches plagued her at night, so she could never sleep.

Robin grinned. But not tonight. Tonight, she was running.

All those nights, laying there, staring at the ceiling of her tent, she knew if she could just go for a run and wear herself down, she'd be too exhausted to have nightmares. But she could practically hear Frederick sputtering at her how unsafe it was.

But Robin didn't care anymore. What he didn't know wouldn't kill him, she thought as she jogged into a nearby forest. The moon shone above her, giving her some light.

It was cooler too, at night, Robin thought, starting to feel a little bit guilty, so obviously it was more practical to run now-

Robin's train of thought ending as she ran into something tall and pale.

"Ooof!" She grunted as she fell hard on the ground.

"What the-?" A voice yelled.

Robin's eyes widened in panic. She had run into someone!

She squinted, trying to see who it was in the dark. They were rubbing their head, and had messy hair...

Realizing it could be a bandit, Robin tried to scuttle away quietly, until they spoke.

"Robin?" It was Stahl's voice. "What the blazes are you doing out here?" He asked as he stood up.

Robin looked up at him, and he gave her his hand to help her up. "I could be asking you the same thing." She said as he pulled her up.

Stahl folded his arms, and Robin waited for a answer. He gave in.

"I come out here to practice my sword fighting sometimes." Stahl said, sounding slightly embarrassed.

Robin looked at the ground and sure enough saw a sword and a dummy, but her eyes narrowed.

There must be more to the story, she thought. Stahl was already a great fighter. He didn't need to practice. Robin decided not to ask now. It could lead to more questions she didn't want to answer.

"Now its your turn," Stahl continued. "What are you doing at this hour?"

Robin cleared her throat, trying to muster up what dignity she had left. "I came out for a run." She said. "So now if you excuse me, I'll let you get back to your sword fighting, and I'll go for my run." She said and quickly started to walk away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up Robin!" Stahl said as he dashed towards her and grabbed her arm.

Robin turned to face him.

"Let me get this straight. You're going running, at this hour?" Stahl asked.

Robin nodded.

"All alone?" Stahl asked.

Robin nodded again, and Stahl winced.

He put his hands on his hips. "Did you even bring a weapon of some sort?"

Robin gritted her teeth. How had she forgotten that? "Er, no. I didn't."

"What if you run into trouble? Bandits or wolves or something?" Stahl asked.

Robin didn't know what to do, so she shrugged.

"Well, I have a sword." Stahl said, wiggling his at his hip. "Why don't I come with you?"

Robin immediately shook her head, backing away. "I will not be responsible for making you lose sleep as well for the sake of me." She said forcefully. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

Stahl bit his lip. "I'd rather lose sleep being out here with you then losing sleep by worrying in my tent."

Well when he put it that way, how could Robin refuse?

"Fine. You can come." She said reluctantly.

Stahl grinned. "Great. Let's get to it."

* * *

><p>After that, they didn't talk as they ran.<p>

But a hour or so later, Stahl looked at Robin, seeing her determined face, as if she was trying to push something away. Stahl had noticed Robin was losing sleep by the dark circles under her eyes, but he was sure she hadn't gone running before, since he out most nights sparring, and he had never seen signs of her out before.

He knew he had to break the comfortable silence they had.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He asked.

Robin huffed. "I don't know what you mean."

"Robin... I can read faces, remember? Like when I helped you get a birthday present for Chrom?"

Robin raised a eyebrow and looked at him, slowing their run to a small jog so she could talk better.

"I thought you said you just heard me talking to myself."

Stahl chuckled. "True. But I can still read people, and I know something has been bothering you."

Robin looked at Stahl, debating if she should tell him.

In the end, she decided to tell him part of it.

"I can't sleep lately, so I figured going for a run might help." She said, praying Stahl wouldn't judge her.

Stahl grunted. "I would've done the same."

Robin let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks for understanding, Stahl." She said, and she looker ahead to see the campsite in view.

"Anytime." He said casually.

As they reached the beginning of camp they slowed to a walk. Robin debated asking Stahl why he had been practicing sword fighting in the middle of the night, but something made her not.

"Um, thanks for running with me." Robin said awkwardly instead.

Stahl waved it off. "My pleasure." He said, turning to his tent.

Robin called after him. "Stahl? You wouldn't tell anyone would you? I wouldn't want everyone to panic."

Stahl laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it!" He said back, then with a wave he went into his tent.

Smiling, Robin gave a small wave back before entering her tent across camp.

With a exhausted sigh she fell into her bed, and slept soundly for the first time in weeks.

She may have not gotten a perfect sleep, but the next day Robin felt wonderful with the extra hours she had gotten. She knew that no matter what, she would have to go running again.

* * *

><p>Not the best chapter, but I'm hoping I'll get my groove down in the next couple of chapters. Thanks again for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Robin walked slowly to the barracks for breakfast, enjoying the beautiful day. The sun was shining down, making the dew on the grass and trees glitter. It was quiet and serene and Robin couldn't help but smile.

She also walking slowly in case she ran into someone. Stahl in particular. She didn't know why exactly though. After last night she felt like they now had this weird bond, and she thought she should thank him again. Or tell him she actually got some sleep, and he didn't need to worry anymore.

But she didn't see him on the way to the barracks. And when she entered and grabbed some breakfast, it was so crowded she couldn't catch his eye, let alone talk to him.

Plus, as soon as she sat down, Chrom came over and started to bombard her with questions. She answered each one with a nod or a simple phrase, looking at Stahl at the end of the table laughing and talking, eating his third muffin.

Robin gave a quick shake of her head. She needed to push him out of her mind. She would just have to figure out some other time to talk to him.

"So where are we headed today Robin?" Chrom then asked.

Robin quickly swallowed the apple piece in her mouth. "We need to hit the markets. Our weapons are all falling apart. " Robin explained. She pointed to Ricken on the other side of the table.

"Just look at Ricken. That's the third time he's had to rebind his tome." Robin pointed out.

Ricken looked up at them sheepishly with his tome, and the binding he had been working on unraveled.

Chrom laughed. "Looks like you're right." He turned to her. "Can I leave the task up to you?"

Robin nodded. This was a task she would never mind doing. She loved throwing out the weapons, deciding what could stay, and getting new ones. It was like getting a new start again.

* * *

><p>In the heat of the late afternoon sun, Robin found herself in the markets with a checklist of what needed to be bought, and the pouch of earnings that Frederick was always reluctant to hand over.<p>

Some of the other Shepherds had come as well, seeing if they could buy anything with what little savings they had. The others stayed at camp and trained, or sharpened their swords Robin imagined. She couldn't really see Frederick letting them have the day off.

Robin looked down at a lance resting on a counter, making sure it was in good shape before she bought it, and found herself zoning out.

"Having fun?" Someone said right behind her.

She turned her head sharply around, but ended up smiling.

"Stahl," Robin greeted happily. "You snuck up on me." She said.

Stahl rubbed the back of his head. "Really? I'll take that as a compliment. I may not be as clumsy as Sumia, but I usually can't sneak up on others."

Stahl leaned against the counter, looking down at the lance. "Buying this lance?" He asked casually.

Robin nodded. "Sully needs a new one."

Stahl evaluated the lance. "Hmmm." He hummed in reply.

" I've looked through a lot of stuff and this seems the best." Robin added.

Bored, Stahl set the lance down."Yeah? You haven't seen a hairbrush for sale have you?"

Robin chuckled joyously, eyeing the cowlicks in his hair.

Stahl grinned as well. "Actually, that's not what I came to say." He said more seriously.

There was a pause, and Stahl seemed to eye her over. "You got more sleep last night, didn't you." He said, stating it as a fact.

"You seem different. That's how I could tell. There's a new light in your eyes." Stahl continued. "You look amazing, actually."

Robin smiled, feeling touched. "Thanks Stahl."

"You're planning on going running again, I bet." Stahl said, once again stating it as a fact.

Robin smirked and her eyes narrowed. "Stahl, you should be the tactician, not me."

Stahl laughed. "I think I know my friends a lot better then a army of bandits."

A large blundering noise in the shop suddenly happened, and they both turned to the source, which they couldn't see, but it reminded them that they weren't alone.

"I'll meet you at the edge of camp again tonight, by the supplies wagon." Stahl said in a lowered voice.

Before Robin could argue, Gaius tripped over next to Stahl, then stood up, brushing himself off.

Robin and Stahl looked at each other.

"Were you the one who made that crashing noise a few seconds ago?" Robin asked.

Gaius shrugged. "Yeah. You got a problem, Bubbles?"

Robin looked at Stahl, who was trying not to laugh. She looked back at Gaius.

"Well aren't you a thief? Aren't you supposed to be sneaky and quiet?" She asked.

Gaius huffed. "I have my bad days." He grabbed Stahl's arm. "Come on, Stahl. Lets go somewhere where Robin won't judge us and leave her to her shopping."

Stahl turned and gave Robin an apologetic smile as Gaius dragged him out the door while talking about a sweet shop.

Robin smiled back as he left, then turned back to her business at hand, and felt a sudden burst of bitter loneliness.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: I'm sorry my chapters are so short. I'll try to work on it. Didn't have time to reread this chapter so I hope its ok. Although my story won't be 100% canon, I will be posting some canon events in here in the future, so you probably want to know the timeline. This is taking place as the second war starts with Walhart. <strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I tried to make this chapter a lot longer. Its about 30ish words longer unless you count authors note. Woohoo me lol. But I posted this right after chapter 2 so it makes up for it, right?**

* * *

><p>While everyone was turning off lights, Robin was pulling her boots back on. The rest of the day had gone on normally, and now Robin's heart was racing in excitement.<p>

Running under the glowing stars, Robin headed to the edge of camp by the supplies wagon, hoping Stahl was in this area like he said he would be.

To her delight, he was. He stepped out of the shadows of the wagon.

"Ready?" He said in greeting.

Robin nodded, and without further ado they began to run.

* * *

><p>About a hour or so later they returned, and Robin got get a good's night sleep.<p>

When Robin didn't get a chance to talk to Stahl again the next day, she wondered if he would be there again by the supplies wagon at the edge of camp. After that, Robin knew she wouldn't need to remind or talk to Stahl about running again.

As the days went by, the Shepherds continued to march towards Plegia, fighting bandits along the way like usual, and Stahl and Robin fell into a steady running routine. Robin would meet him at the wagon while everyone was sleeping, and he was always there. Sometimes he would come out to greet her with a apple or muffin in hand, or he would be practicing his sparring like the first time they had gone out, or he would be doing nothing at all.

Some days, they would only jog slowly and talk the whole time instead. Other times they would only say a word or two, or they would just sprint the whole time without a word. It each day was a different and new experience, and Robin liked the weird running bond she had with Stahl.

It was one of those days, when Robin walked out to their meeting spot when Stahl was sparring against the dummy quite ferociously, and curiosity finally got the better of Robin.

As they started to head out, Robin asked the question she had been wondering for weeks now.

"Stahl..." She said hesitantly. "Why do you come out and practice your sword fighting sometimes? Like when how you were today, and when I ran into you."

When he didn't answer right away, she turned to see Stahl's face had hardened, and she grimaced inside. She hoped it wasn't something personal or sensitive.

"Whenever something is troubling me emotionally... I take it out by sword fighting." He muttered eventually.

"Emotional?" Robin asked. Stahl certainly didn't look like he was crying.

"Yeah... Its hard to describe. But being in a war gets to me after a while. Don't you hate fighting day after day?" He asked.

Robin shrugged. "Its to survive."

Stahl continued. "Sometimes I see the faces of all the soldiers I've killed, and it weighs me down." He turned to Robin in hope that she would understand.

"Don't you ever wonder?" He continued when she didn't say anything.

"Wonder what?" She asked quizzically.

"What kind of life they had? If you made a mother or sibling cry somewhere, because they got the news that their son was dead? Or all the stories that person could've told?"

Robin slowed her jog down, and looked at him speechless, not able to speak with his intensity.

"I think about it all the time. What if that person was funny? Or smart? Or could've been my best friend? But I'll never know. Because _I_ killed him." Stahl said angrily, throwing his hand in the air.

"Is this really the answer? Killing each other?" He asked bitterly as he kicked a rock into the air.

Robin felt a deep ache of sorrow for her friend. They had unconsciously slowed down to a walk now, and Robin placed her hand on his arm.

"Stahl, you do it to protect your friends and country. And Chrom always tries to negotiate before declaring war. You aren't a bad person, we just have to do it for others we love."

Stahl shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I know. I just need to let it out sometimes, you know?" He asked, and Robin nodded her understanding.

Stahl continued. " Sometimes that's not even whats bothering me. Like once I was out all night because Vaike made me so angry when he lost some of my stuff." Stahl said with a laugh.

"But its usual about fighting in the war. So that's why I go out alone to practice." He finished.

Robin nodded solemnly. "I understand. And I admire it Stahl. It shows your human. Some of the others let it all go to their head. But you don't."

Stahl didn't say anything, so feeling like maybe he wanted the conversation to end Robin broke their eye contact, and started to run again.

"Hey," Stahl said as he grabbed her hand, getting her attention and pulling her back. "Thanks for understanding and listening. It means a lot."

"Of course." Robin said with a smile. "To be honest Stahl, I never would of guess you felt that way. You're always happy and smiling and stuff. "

Stahl grunted. "I'm just the token nice guy, aren't I? The average guy who's always taken for granted, unless you need a favor." He said frustrated. "Then they all just love me."

Robin frowned. "I would never take you for granted. And I don't think the others see you Robin'say either. Everyone loves being around you, because you're always just being yourself."

Stahl smiled in appreciation, and Robin gave a "ahh".

"There's that smile I love too see." She said, and Stahl's smile grew as he laughed.

"Enough of this. Let's get back to our run, shall we?" Stahl suggested.

Robin nodded,pleased that this conversation had ended on a positive note, and they picked up their pace again.

That night as Robin said goodnight to Stahl, she couldn't help but wonder if the runs were benefitting Stahl as well as her.

* * *

><p>Authors note: Some personal insight that gave me inspiration for the conversation with Stahl and Robin is I've met a lot of people, who seemed to always be laughing, smiling and being happy, or the most positive, and found out that they actually have a real dark past or something bad going on life, that you would even think of them having because of their attitude. I feel like Stahl is one of those people, who doesn't want to burden others with what's bothering him, so he continues to smile for others even when he doesn't feel like it, so i wanted to put that in my story. I've always admired those kinds of people, and feel like others tend to take them for granted. Maybe that's why Stahl is one of my favorites. Anyway I've rambled on enough, just thought I should explain that random dark turn in Stahl.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner, Robin walked back to her tent, and began stretching in preparation for her run with Stahl. She stretched her arms above her head, and that's when it happened.

Her head exploded in pain. She cried out, and clutched her head with her hands, falling to her knees. She heard the familiar whispering in her head, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Her vision went dark, and she lost balance and fell on the ground.

Cradling her head, she whimpered in pain. It hurt too much to call out for help.

Wether it lasted an eternity, or just a few minutes, Robin wouldn't know. Suddenly the pain was gone, and shakily, Robin wiped the tears from her cheeks. Slowly she got up from her position of being curled up on the ground.

"That was weird..." Robin said to herself. She hadn't had a headache in weeks. And definitely not as painful.

They were getting worse.

Fear stabbed Robin. What if they came back? And kept getting worse? Or disabled her in battle?

For once, Robin didn't have a solution.

Robin ran outside to her meeting spot with Stahl. He would know what to do.

When Robin got to the edge of camp though, Stahl wasn't there to greet her like usual. And he was always here first, without exception. Not sure what to do, Robin folded her arms and began to wait.

Ten minutes later, Robin felt close to tears again. She was cold, and tired, anxious, and her head was sore. The one night she really needed Stahl, of course he wasn't here, Robin thought bitterly.

She turned around to leave, when she heard Stahl call her name.

"Robin!"

Her head whipped around, and she peered through the darkness.

"Stahl?" She called out uncertainly.

She heard horse hooves clopping against the ground when Stahl appeared from behind the bushes with two horses, his own brown one, and a white mare, grinning like a kid with candy.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Stahl apologized. He motioned to the horses with his head. "I was getting these two."

"Um, Stahl, why did you bring horses?" Robin asked.

Stahl's grin grew wider. "There's something I want to show you." He handed her the reins of the white horse.

"Remember that small lake we hiked by earlier today?" He asked.

Robin nodded. The Shepherds had passed by a beautiful clear lake as they trekked, and a cute little village was situated a little ways away as well.

Stahl mounted his horse. "Well, that's where we're going."

Stahl looked down at Robin, who still hadn't mounted.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Robin asked uncertainly.

"Of course! We'll get there faster then you think on horse back, but we probably should start going." Stahl said easily.

Hesitantly, Robin mounted the white horse. She could only remember riding a few times in her life, and felt uneasy with a natural like Stahl watching her.

If he noticed her unease though, he didn't give any sign. He clicked his heels against his horse and started trotting away, and Robin's horse followed Stahl without her saying so. Which was perfectly fine to her.

On the way there, Stahl never gave Robin a chance to talk about her recent headache. He rambled on, smiling wider then ever, and kept going on about how she would love the surprise at the lake.

His excitement was contagious, and Robin felt herself greatly anticipating the surprise, and the thought of bringing up bad news like her headache seemed vulgar. She was probably overanalyzing it anyway.

Instead, she focused in on a story Stahl was talking about.

"So anyway, Cherche force me into eating the-" Abruptly, Stahl stopped mid sentence, straining himself forward.

After a few seconds of silence except for some chirping bugs, Robin heard nothing.

"Stahl? What is it?"

Stahl looked back at her. "Do you hear it? It sounds like a violin."

Robin focused intently, and sure enough, she heard a achingly beautiful melody being played on a violin.

"Its beautiful." Robin remarked.

"Yeah. I love the sound of violins." Stahl said contently. He urged his horse to keep walking, and Robin's followed suit. "It must be coming from the village. I think somehow the terrain carries noise up here."

As they continued forward, they didn't talk much. It seemed out of place to laugh and talk while someone was pouring their soul into their violin. They fell into comfortable silence, Robin's shoulder occasionally brushing his.

When they started to hear water lapping the shore, Stahl stopped his horse and slowly turned to Robin with a smirk.

"We're almost to the lake." Stahl said. "So I need to blindfold you."

Robin shifted in her horse as Stahl untied a cloth from around his wrist. "Ok." She mumbled.

Stahl leaned in and put his arms around her to tie the blindfold on. Suddenly Robin was blind, felt Stahl's fingers lightly brush her hair, then felt the blindfold being pulled taunt as he tied a knot.

"Can you see?" Stahl asked.

"No." Robin said nervously. Being blindfolded wasn't her favorite idea.

"Good." Stahl said. Robin could hear the smile in his voice.

She heard and felt their horses moving again, and the waves grew louder, as well as the chirping of bugs, and the violin music remained persistent.

Suddenly Robin heard their horse moving in the water, taking her by surprise. Scared, her arms flew out form her side, searching for Stahl.

"Stahl?!" She cried out.

Her arm smacked his. "Hey, its ok. There's nothing to be nervous about." He comforted.

The horses waded in a few more steps, then came to a stop. Robin felt Stahl's arms around her again as he untied the blindfold.

"Ready?" He asked. Robin nodded vigorously. "Then here it comes!" He said excitedly, and the blindfold was whipped away from Robin.

She gasped, and her mouth hung open.

Their horses were standing in the middle of the shallow lake, and there were thousands of dancing fireflies, and the lake reflected the light in a lovely way. Robin turned around as far back as she could in her saddle, to see the same brilliant show on the other side. It felt like she was surrounded by thousands of little stars.

It was the most unique and beautiful experience Robin could remember having.

"Its absolutely beautiful." Robin said in wonder.

Stahl beamed. "I knew you would like it."

"Like it?" Robin scoffed. "I love it! Its absolutely gorgeous Stahl. Thank you."

Stahl looked at Robin. "It is gorgeous, isn't it?"

Robin couldn't help but blush, the way Stahl had said that with his eyes never leaving hers.

Is he talking about me? Robin couldn't help but think it,wondering if he knew it could be taken in different ways. She looked away at the fireflies. They were mesmerizing.

The horses though, did not appreciate the display as much, and started to get antsy in the water, so Stahl said they should probably go back to the shore.

This time, Robin didn't let her horse follow Stahl's, but made it leave the lake as slowly as possible. When Stahl got off his horse and tied it to a nearby log, Stahl swayed and hummed to the still present violin music.

"This violin music makes me feel like dancing," Stahl remarked as Robin got off her horse.

His eyes lit up. "Would you want to dance with me, Robin?" He pleaded.

"I would, but I don't know how to dance." Robin said in a small voice.

Stahl chuckled. "Neither do I. But Chrom can do it, and all of those other nobles, so it can't be that hard can it?"

Robin laughed, joining him in the clearing by the shore.

"We'll just do what they do." Stahl said.

Gently, he grabbed Robin's hand.

"You put your other hand on my shoulder, yes that's right," He said as Robin followed his instructions, " Then I put my other hand above your waist by your back..." He muttered.

"Anndddd... Wah la!" He said as they got in position. "Now were ready."

They moved their feet to the rhythm of the violin, slowly dancing across the clearing. Robin found it was actually really easy compared to what she thought.

They even talked quietly as they slow danced, and they both started laughing when a firefly landed on Stahl's head.

After a while, their conversation died somewhere along the way. Robin had laid her head against Stahl's chest, with his chin was sitting comfortably on top as Stahl pulled her closer. They weren't really dancing either, more just Stahl swaying and stepping slowly as the violin continued to play.

Robin fell in love with dancing. Or maybe this dance with Stahl. With Stahl she could ignore the world, and the war, and all the problems that were stressing her. With him, in his arms, she felt safe and warm, and beautiful.

She never wanted to leave, and she found herself hoping time would stand still, just for her.

But of course, it didn't. The violin music came to a abrupt stop, waking Robin and Stahl from their long moment. Robin lifted her head up, and Stahl let go of her hand.

"I guess that's that then." He said shakily, and his eyes locked with hers. "Thank you Robin." He said in a lowered voice, his tone raw and taunt with emotion that almost made Robin cry out.

"I wish we could stay here. Forever." Robin said sadly.

Stahl grinned, then walked over to his saddle opening his saddle bags.

"I don't know about forever, but I don't think we need to rush. " he said, pulling out some blankets.

"Why not wrap up in these, and watch the fireflies some more?" He suggested.

Robin smiled. "I would love that Stahl."

They laid out a big pile of blankets by a tree, and they used it as a back rest as they watched the fireflies.

Stahl pointed out some constellations in the sky, showing them to Robin.

She looked at him quizzically. "I didn't know you knew astronomy stuff as well."

Stahl looked at her in return. "Yeah. My father taught me."

"And he taught you how to make potions too, like our birthday present to Chrom. He must be a smart man."

Stahl nodded. "He's very smart."

"Do you have other family members?"

Stahl nodded with a smile and far away look. "My mom and two sisters. And my grandpa as well."

"I think I would enjoy meeting your family very much." Robin said, surprised at her words.

"Ah, they would love you! Especially my younger sisters."

Robin could imagine them perfectly in her head. "I bet they're adorable."

Stahl chuckled. "They are. They're my little angels."

"I bet you miss them lots." Robin said.

Stahl nodded slowly. "I do."

Robin wondered what it would be like to have a family besides the Shepherds, and to have a home.

* * *

><p>Laughing, Stahl turned to her. "Ok, ok, its my turn to ask a question."<p>

"Fire away." Robin prompted, because that's how they played their little game.

It was their favorite game to do on runs as well. One of them would ask the other person any question you wanted, but they in turn had to answer the question as well.

"Who do you think Minerva would eat first, if given the chance?" Stahl asked.

"Vaike." Robin said with certainty. "He's the biggest of us all, so there would be more to eat."

Stahl chuckled. " I would say Donnel, actually."

Robin burst out laughing. This game always reduced them to giggling messes. "Why?" She finally asked.

Stahl shrugged. "I don't know. It just seems right."

Robin chuckled again. Stahl could always make her laugh in the weirdest ways. "Ok my turn." She cleared her throat, trying to regain posture. "Which shepherd scares you the most?"

"Sully." Stahl said instantly.

Robin turned to look at him. "Really? I thought you too were good friends, both being knights and all."

"She's intimidating though! I can never tell if she's laughing at me, or with me." Stahl said with a chuckle.

Robin laughed, and Stahl asked, "what about you?"

"Its a tie between Basilio and Henry."

"I think Henry scares everyone." Stahl said. "Why Basilio?"

"Once I had a dream that Basilio got drunk and destroyed camp." Robin explained. "So know I try to keep a wary eye on him."

Stahl grunted. "I can see that happening actually."

Robin snuggled deeper in her blanket as Stahl thought of another question.

"Ok I got one." Stahl said. "What's one thing everyone agrees about, except for you?"

Since the question was more serious, Robin had to think for a second. She turned to Stahl, seeing his ever present messy hair, and knew what she was going to say.

"Your hair." She said, making Stahl turn sharply towards her. "I love how it's messy. I hope you never find a noticed hairbrush."

"Really? You like this way?" Stahl asked earnestly.

Robin nodded, turning her head back towards the lake. "I really do." She nudged him with her elbow. "Ok, now its your turn."

He turned on his side so he could see her better. "Since your answer was about me, I'm doing mine on you."

"Ok." Robin said in a small voice, unsure of what to do with the attention suddenly focused on her, so she watched the fireflies dance by the lake for a couple seconds, when Stahl spoke again.

"Ok I got it!" He said enthusiastically, making Robin smile. "I know you'll disagree on me with this, but I love your eyes. They're mesmerizing. And with your cute nose, and the way your eyes light up when you smile, and the your nose crinkles when you laugh."

Robin blinked, not sure what to say. "I... I don't know what to say Stahl. Thank you."

"Well its true. I love it all." Stahl said simply, looking back at the lake.

Robin knew she could never look at her eyes and nose the same ever again, but maybe it was good thing.

Robin leaned up, and lightly kissed Stahl's cheek.

Stahl turned to her in surprise. "Thank you Stahl." Robin said. "You're too good to me. This has been one of the best nights I can remember having. It means a lot."

Stahl gave a wane smile. "Well, you mean a lot to me Robin." He said seriously.

Once again Robin was speechless, and they broke into a comfortable silence, watching the stars and the fireflies.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Special thanks to everyone who followed me and gave me reviews! Especially to that one guest who has review twice (at least I think its the same guest lol). I'm sorry I haven't had the time to make this fic as good as I would've wanted, but it is a stahlxrobin fic, and it was time for something romantic to happen :) Thanks for reading! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews! I love reading them, they make my day! :) And the follows and favorites i got?! Its a dream come true to know someone is interested in my story.

* * *

><p>Robin mumbled awake as someone poked her side, but she defensively snuggled in deep in her blankets.<p>

It shook her shoulders this time, and she muttered something about being alone, when something shifted underneath her.

Giving up the fight, she blearily cracked open her eyes, seeing Stahl was the one who had shifted. As sunrays beamed down at her, she saw she had fallen asleep with her head using his chest as pillow, and his arm protectively around her.

It was extremely comfortable, and as Stahl sat up, he managed to not move Robin, letting her stay.

"Robin, wake up. I'm the only one who gets to oversleep, not you." Stahl said with a playful smile.

Robin rubbed her eyes, looking up at Stahl's smiling face as he looked down at her.

"Good morning," she greeted with a yawn.

"Good morning to you too."

As her sleepiness started to leave her, Robin realized what an awful situation this was. She had gone out with a man she wasn't married too at night, and fallen asleep in his arms! Oh the rumors that could be spread if one of the Shepherds saw this.

But what startled her the most, was the fact she didn't feel uncomfortable or guilty at all about it.

Feeling like this was wrong and she should be disturbed, she quickly stood up.

Robin gave a sudden shiver. It was much colder up there, alone.

Seeing her shiver, Stahl stood up as well and draped a blanket over Robin's shoulders, then with a yawn, stretched his hands towards the sky.

Robin looked at Stahl, seeing his hair was now messier then ever. She resisted the powerful temptation she felt to run her hands through it and mess it up even more.

Robin hugged the blanket tighter around her. "We better go Stahl. Before they realize were both missing."

Stahl nodded. "You're right, but goodness it sounds horrible to go back."

Robin knew exactly how he was feeling. "We kinda forgot about the world, didn't we? It was nice." She said.

"Plus I'm still sore from riding my horse all day yesterday. By the end of this I'll have a leather backside." Stahl added, making Robin laugh.

"Yeah, that too."

Stahl was about to say something when his stomach growled loudly, making Robin laugh.

"I think my stomach has the right idea," Stahl said with a smirk. "Its time to get going."

They quickly stuffed the remaining blankets into the saddlebags, and with a sad look, Robin said goodbye to the beautiful lake.

They were too tired and hungry to talk, so they didn't say much on the way back, letting their minds roam free.

As they neared camp, Stahl let out a groan. They could see that all the Shepherds were up and moving.

They looked at each other in dismay.

"What should we say if they ask where we were?" Robin asked quickly.

"What if I missed breakfast?" Stahl whispered in horror at the same time.

Robin chuckled as she dismounted her horse.

"I'll take the horses back. You can go ahead and see if there's any food left."

Stahl gave a whoop of joy. "You mean it Robin?"

Robin couldn't help but smile. "I really do." She said solemnly.

Stahl leaped off his horse as Robin grabbed the reins, and instead of running towards the barracks like she assumed he would, he gave Robin an unexpected hug from behind.

Robin froze as her heart began pound mercilessly in her chest, not knowing what to do.

Just as quickly as he had hugged her, he was leaving.

"Thank you Robin!" Stahl called back. "I'll try to save you some!" He added as he jogged away towards the barracks.

The call fell on deaf ears. Why was her heart pounding so furiously? Stahl had never made her feel like that before.

Or had he?

Robin shook her head, trying to clear her mind. It didn't matter, she told herself, walking to the stables. She would forget about it, and bury it away. She had come to value her friendship with Stahl, and she wanted nothing to ruin it.

Robin quickly fed the horses and brushed them down, and was about to leave the stables when her head had a weird fuzzy sensation, and another migraine hit her. She clutched her head as a fresh wave of pain coursed through her head.

And then it was gone as soon as it had come. Robin looked around, gladly seeing she was alone and no one had seen that. Luckily this episode had been a lot shorter.

With a sigh of relief she left, only to bump straight into Chrom, making her lose her balance.

"Gahhh!" She yelped as she started to fall.

Luckily Chrom's quick reflexes reacted, and he caught her before she could fall to the ground.

"Robin!" Chrom exclaimed. "Just the person I was looking for!" He said pulling her up next to him.

Robin gave a nervous laugh, brushing off her coat. "Really? Well, here I am!"

Chrom leaned against the door frame of the stables. "I was looking everywhere-" he started, but Chrom stopped short as Cherche, Sully, Sumia and Cordelia all had squeezed in between them to get in the stables.

They waited for them to all pass, and seeing their annoyed expression, Sumia quickly apologized.

"Oh, sorry!" Sumia said shyly, being the last one to enter.

Chrom grunted. "Its ok." He said watching he leave.

He turned back to Robin. "Yeah, you weren't at breakfast. Me and Frederick wanted your opinion on a new route for today."

Robin rolled up her sleeves. This was normal. This she could do. "Alright. Where's

the map?"

Chrom pushed himself off the stable door so he stood closer to Robin. "I don't want to intrude, but we looked everywhere for you this morning." He said, ignoring her question about the map.

"I was starting to get worried. We couldn't find you anywhere."

"Uh…" Robin stuttered, as Chrom got even closer. It was very distracting. She took a step back, feeling trapped, but hit the opposite side of the stable door instead. The feeling of being trapped only increased.

"I tried asking around, but no one knew. Well, I couldn't find Stahl either, so I guess I didn't ask everyone," Chrom continued.

Robin winced by his words, glad for once how oblivious Chrom could be. She did notice Sumia had a weird look on her face, but hopefully it was about something else.

"Look it doesn't matter. Let's just look at the map." Robin said forcefully, and started to lead the way out.

Chrom grabbed her arm. "Not so fast, Robin." Robin stopped, turning around to face him, feeling a twinge of guilt.

Chrom lowered his voice, embarrassed by his sudden forcefulness. He quickly lowered his voice, and he looked at the ground as he scuffed his boot awkwardly against the ground.

"So why, er, were you and Stahl both gone for so long this morning?"

Robin felt her heart drop. So Chrom wasn't as oblivious as she thought.

"Um…"

Seeing something move in the corner of her eye, she saw Stahl, and she almost let out of another sigh of relief. He would save her.

But he didn't. He jumped up and down making wild motions at her and mouthing something at her. He was clearly trying to get some message across to her, but the entire thing was a confusing mess.

Thanks for the help Stahl, she thought with a huff.

"Robin?" Chrom asked, giving her an endearing look.

Robin ripped her eyes off of Stahl back at him, biting her lip. She saw Sumia's weird look increase as she noticed the jumping Stahl out in the field, then looked back at Robin. Luckily she said nothing.

"We were… picking… mushrooms." Robin muttered, hoping it was relevant to Chrom.

Confused, Chrom raised a eyebrow. "Really? That's not what Stahl said."

"Stahl?" Robin asked nervously. "You talked to him?"

Chrom nodded, folding his arms. " I just talked to him a few minutes ago. He said you two were out getting firewood. I just thought that for how long you guys were gone, it had been quite a while…." Chrom shrugged. "So that's why I asked what took you so long."

Robin mentally kicked herself for not paying closer attention to what Chrom had been saying.

Robin didn't know what to say, and it must have clearly showed on her face, because Chrom hung his head and sighed.

"Look Robin, I would like your trust. So will you tell what happened?"

Before Robin could apologize, Chrom realized Sumia and everyone else in the stable were ready to lead their mounts out, so Chrom leaded Robin away from the stable, not wanting to cause a traffic jam in the doorway again.

"Let's go somewhere else to talk." He suggested not wanting to be interrupted.

As they walked out, Chrom saw Stahl standing where he had been frantically waving to Robin a moment before.

Robin wanted to bury her face in her hands. This day was going awful.

"Stahl!" Chrom called out. "Come and join us!" he said waving his hand over.

Stahl walked over confidently, which somehow didn't surprise Robin. Of course he wasn't nervous.

"Now can I have the truth, please?" Chrom pleaded to Stahl and Robin when Stahl got next to her

Robin felt horrible that she was going to lie to her leader, but she didn't want to but her time with Stahl and their runs in jeopardy. "Look Chrom, Stahl said we were getting firewood, because he didn't want to deal with Frederick."

"Frederick?" Chrom said in surprise.

Robin smirked. "You know how Frederick loves mushrooms. Well he's been eating them all, so Stahl wanted so of his own." Robin lied easily.

Chrom looked at Stahl, who smiled sheepishly.

Robin continued. "So I said I'd help him find some. Stahl lied because if Frederick got wind we had mushrooms he'd hunt us down and eat them." Robin finished quickly.

Chrom threw back his head and laughed. "All this confusion over some mushrooms!"

Chrom clapped Stahl on the shoulder. "I know how you feel Stahl." Everyone knew Stahl and his famous appetite.

Stahl gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry for stirring up so much trouble sir."

Chrom nodded. "Its ok. Let's try not to let it happen again?"

Stahl nodded deeply. "Yes sir!"

"Good." Chrom huffed, then turned his attention to Robin.

"Alright. Ready let to look over that map Robin?"

Robin nodded vigorously, ready to leave this whole situation behind.

Chrom placed his hand behind her back, leading her away. "It's in this tent over here." He said, motioning to a green planning tent in the center of camp.

Robin nodded again, turning to head back to find Stahl, realizing she had never said goodbye.

When she looked back though, he was looking at the ground suddenly abandoned, putting his hands in his pockets. With a sigh, she turned back around.

Chrom suddenly placed both his hands heavily on Robin's shoulder before they entered the tent.

"Robin..." He started.

Robin had no idea what was going on, so she just froze.

"I'm sorry I pried. But you must realize I'm in charge of the army's safety, which includes its individuals."

Robin nodded along with him.

"I take that responsibility very seriously," Chrom said taking a step closer to Robin.

Chrom lowered his voice. "I guess I'm saying I don't want to lose you. No one does."

Robin couldn't help but take a step back away from Chrom. "I understand. It won't happen again."

Chrom gave that endearing look again. "Promise? That I won't wake up to worry about you?"

Robin nodded. "I promise."

Chrom said nothing, just looked her face over with his eyes. Robin felt her cheeks slowly heat up as he said nothing. Right when she thought she was going to explode, Chrom seemed to snap out of it.

"Sorry-" he said, rubbing his head in embarrassment. "It's been an off day."

Robin laughed the awkwardness away, feeling like the sudden tension was gone now, and things we're finally back to the way things we're supposed to be with her and Chrom.

Chrom gave a small laugh as well. "Lets just look at the map and forget all this, ok?"

Robin smiled. "Agreed."

Chrom entered the tent, and Robin followed suit, but right before she entered, she looked back to where she had last seen Stahl.

He was still there, looking straight at where she was with Chrom, looking completely forlorn. Robin felt a small start in her stomach. What had he seen when he had watched them talk? Or what did he think he saw?

Robin gave him a small smile before she entered, but Stahl's face didn't change.

* * *

><p>That night at dinner, Robin was throwing the scraps of her food. When she felt a familiar fuzzy sensation in her head. Knowing t meant a headache, Robin ran out of the barracks to her tent. She barely made it through the door when the wave of pain hit her head.<p>

This one was longer, and still very much painful. When it was over, she quickly got up from off the ground, and realizing she was late for her run with Stahl, she ran out of her tent to the supplies wagon.

Luckily he was still there, leaning against a tree that was nearby, picking at his fingernail with a pocketknife.

Robin smiled when she saw him. "We really pulled it off this morning, didn't we?" She said playfully, nudging him with her elbow. She couldn't help but remember the unusual look on Stahl's face from earlier. She would cheer him up.

Stahl gave a bark of laughter. "We? You're the one who pulled it off. It was a interesting story you made." He added, standing up away from the tree. "But it worked. Chrom bought it."

Robin smirked. "Well it is my job to avoid trouble and sticky situations." A sudden thought popped in her head. "By the way, what we're you trying to do when you were making those weird hand motions at me?"

Stahl gave a small laugh. "Well I saw you talking to Chrom, and tried to tell you that I said we had being getting firewood, so I started mimicking cutting wood, hoping you'd make a connection."

Robin raised a eyebrow as Stahl repeated the motion he had been making. It looked more like he was pretending to be a mad man.

"I bet a small bullion you aren't very good at charades." Robin said.

He gave her a confused glance. "What's charades?"

Surprised, feeling like he was surely kidding, Robin asked, "You've never played charades before?"

Stahl gave a hopeless shrug, shaking his head.

"Right. Well if we ever get a free moment I'll teach you how to play." Robin said with determination. "The game is you act pretend to do something, and the other person has to guess what they're doing."

"Huh." Stahl said unimpressed. "I look forward to it." He said plainly.

Robin chuckled. " I love your enthusiasm." Robin said sarcastically. "Well hopefully you won't need to get good at charades anyway." Robin added. They had gotten away with it today hadn't they?

Stahl huffed. "Yeah hopefully that whole thing won't happen again. Chrom seemed pretty worried about you."

Robin raised her eyebrow, once again detecting an off note in Stahl. "He was worried about you too."

"Oh. Right. " Stahl said with a grunt. "Anyway, lets get to our run. It's getting late."

Robin pursed her lips, not sure what had just happened. She also felt like it wasn't a good idea to bring up her headaches now.

"Good idea." She said, and they began their run.

* * *

><p>Authors note: eh, not my favorite chapter. Btw, do you guys want me to respond to each of your reviews? idk if people do that or not...I'm still unfamiliar with this site.<p>

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

"GAAAHHHH!" Robin yelled rushing in Stahl's tent. "ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY!"

Her smile faded, as she looked around Stahl's tent to see it empty. But it was so early… What was Stahl doing this early in the morning? And on his birthday?

Robin pursed her lips, walking swiftly out the tent. It was June 21st right?

She walked back to her tent and looked at her calendar log. She had the date right, so where was Stahl?

Of course, She found him later with Frederick, helping him take down tents. Robin frowned. They had set up a rotation system for the Shepherds to do the maintenance work, and she made sure to work it around their birthdays. Yet here he was, helping out. How typical.

* * *

><p>She spent the rest of the day getting ready for that evening, except when she got another headache a hour later, determined to take the matters into her own hands. She watched Stahl during the day, waiting for him to make mention of his birthday, but he never did. The morning and afternoon passed like a normal day, much to Robin's dismay. During a war, birthdays of course were never huge events. But they tried to do little things to make it a better day for whosever birthday it was. Robin watched Stahl go about the day normally, helping people out whenever he could.<p>

After dinner, Robin headed back to Stahl's tent, making sure he knew he was there this time. She knocked on the tent pole.

"Stahl?" She called.

She heard him get up in his tent, muttering "What is it now?" under his breath. Louder he said, "Come in!"

Robin smiled, wringing her hands behind her back in anticipation as she walked in. She froze as she stepped in, the tent flap whishing behind her.

Stahl looked up from his desk, and his eyes widened in surprise. "Robin!" he exclaimed, standing up. "I wasn't expecting you!"

Robin had to stop herself from gapping. Stahl was in… well, casual clothes. A white T-shirt and sweats. It was such a bizarre sight to Robin. He was _always _wearing his armor or heavy clothing.

"Uh, is something wrong?" Stahl asked when Robin continued to say nothing.

She shook her head, trying to clear it. He looked, well different. But she liked it. "We need to talk."

Stahl's eyes grew fearful and he took a step back. "You didn't tell anyone it was your birthday." Robin continued.

Stahl visibly relaxed realizing he wasn't actually in trouble. "Well, I didn't see any point."

"No point? This is a day to celebrate you! And have fun!" Robin exclaimed.

"Fun?" He said, like it was foreign.

Robin laughed, and grabbed his arm. "Yes, we are going to have fun." She said dragging him out of the tent. "Now come on."

Stahl tripped up to his feet as Robin kept pulling him. "How come you made it your job to make me have fun?" He asked only slightly sarcastic.

Robin gave him a droll look. "Well someone had to do it. You obviously weren't going to take care of it."

Stahl motioned to himself. "I was too! Look, I'm wearing sweats. I was being comfortable."

Robin shook her head, pushing Stahl in the barracks. "You're hopeless. I like the look though."

Stahl's mouth hung open as he stepped in the barracks. The table held a big white cake, with hastily put on frosting, ice cream, chocolate and other assortment of foods and toppings. In the middle was a small birthday bag.

Stahl turned to Robin, who was smiling in glee at the job she had done.

"For me?" he asked, not daring to believe.

"Yes!" Robin squealed. "Happy Birthday!" she said jumping up and down.

Stahl hugged her. "Thanks Robin. It means a lot. Really." He said sincerely.

Robin laughed, trying to cover her flushed cheeks. "Now enough of this mushy hugging stuff." She says, pushing him away. "Go open your present."

Stahl laughs. "Ok, ok I'm going!" He says as she pushes him to the table.

Robin joins him by the table, quickly eating a chunk of frosting as Stahl takes out the tissue paper.

Smiling, Stahl reaches in the bag, and pulls out a hairbrush.

"A hairbrush?" He says in surprise, looking at Robin.

She nods. "It's the only thing I've ever heard you say you want. Which says a lot if you think of how much time we've talked together." Robin says, and the memory of running into Stahl in the woods that first night from so long ago flies through her head.

"But, you said you liked the way my hair was. At the lake. Remember?"

Robin tips her head. "I know, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't have it if you want it."

Stahl smiles again. 'Well I guess I'll have a new look tomorrow."

Robin looks at Stahl's familiar messy curls. "It will take time to get used to it." She murmurs, and Stahl quickly looks back at her. "But who knows? Maybe I'll like it more!" She reassures.

"Thanks again Robin." Stahl says, rubbing his hands together, licking his lips. "That cake is looking mighty fine right now." He hints.

Robin laughs. "I knew you'd appreciate the food." She says, picking up the knife to cut it.

She cuts him a giant slice and slides it onto a plate for him. "Now, I was thinking afterword's, if you want to play a game, we could play charades…"

He groans as he sits in a chair with his cake. "I was hoping you had forgotten about that."

Robin gives him a sly look. "Me? Forget? I'm not the person to forget things." She looks back at the cake as she cuts more slices.

"But it happened a couple weeks ago." Stahl complains.

"I know. I also noticed that you avoid saying the word games on all our runs." Robin adds.

Before Stahl can reply, people start screaming. Robin and Stahl look at each other in a panic, and then look at the door as Olivia comes bursting in.

"Henry raised up a Risen!" She yells.

Stahl was first to react. "Well were is it?"

Olivia threw up her hands. "That's the thing! No one knows! Its hiding somewhere in camp!" On the edge of panic, she runs out of the barracks. "I'm finding Chrom!" She says behind her, and then she's gone.

Robin speaks up. "I've never heard Olivia speak that loudly before. It was weird."

"Shouldn't we be more worried about a Risen running around camp?" Stahl asked skeptically.

"Come on Stahl, everyone knows Risen can't run-" Robin stops as she hears a loud moan behind her.

Whipping around, she sees the Risen shuffling into the doorway. Stahl grabs Robin, pulling them to the back of the room.

"Stahl!" Robin hisses. "What are you doing? The door is on the other side of the room!"

"That's where the Risen is!" He snaps back.

The Risen had now noticed them, and was slowly getting closer, trapping them.

Robin looked at Stahl, waiting for him to pull out of his sword. She groans. He's wearing sweats! He doesn't have his sword. And of course she had to have left her tome in her tent!

Robin looks at the table with food all over it. She was a tactician. She could get out of this.

Hearing the Risen getting closer, she orders, "Find the knife! I'll distract him!"

Picking up a bowl of pudding, she throws it at the Risen as Stahl scatters his arms around, pushing items away as he looks for the knife.

"Where is it?!" He yells in a panic as Robin throws a strawberry at the Risen, smashing into his face, joining the pudding.

"I don't know! I wasn't thinking about it when I put it down!" She says as she grabs a bowl of chips to throw.

It smashes onto the Risen's face, making him stumble backwards as the chips join the strawberries and pudding on his face.

Robin looks nervously at the dwindling pile of food by her, and the now oncoming Risen. Reaching across the table, she grabs the first thing she touches and rapidly fires it towards the zombie.

She sees it like slow motion in her head. "NOOO!" she hears Stahl cry. "Not my hairbrush!"

And the brush sails through the air. She hadn't meant to throw that, just something. She blinks, and then it slams into the Risen's head, making it groan in pain as it stumbles back, impaled by a hairbrush.

She winces; thinking of how disgusting Stahl's brand new hairbrush is, covered in pudding, chips, strawberries, and other gunk.

She can't think about it for too long though, as the Risen still manages to get up and get even closer. Grabbing cake now, she starts to fire cake at its chest.

"Not the cake too!" Stahl groans.

"Just find the knife!" She orders.

She hears him scattering items around and sees cake pile up around the Risen as she continues to fire.

Then finally she hears it.

"I found it! I found the knife!" Stahl yells, and in the corner of her eye she sees him proudly holding up the knife.

Throwing more cake, she watches as Stahl jumps forward, dodges a swipe from the Risen, and stabs the Risen in the heart. A killing blow.

Stahl turns around with a victorious smile just as the flying cake splatters on his face.

An icy silence follows. Robin unsuccessfully covers her mouth as she laughs.

"Sorry Stahl."

Silently he tries to scrape some of the cake off, and he flings it off onto the ground.

Robin can't help but giggle, and Stahl chuckles as well despite the cake on his face.

"This has been the most interesting birthday I've ever had." He states, walking fast towards Robin.

When he gets to her, he stops just inches away. If he were to lean down, their lips would touch.

"It's also probably been the best birthday I can remember having." He murmurs.

Despite looking ridiculous with cake smear on his face, Robin felt her heart pounding wildly in her chest. Her breathing was hitched, and she felt like she couldn't look up, afraid of what would happen if she were to see his eyes.

Gently, Stahl cupped her cheek in his hand, and her eyes widened. "Robin", He said. As if amused. "Look up at me Robin." He insisted.

Slowly her head seemed to automatically move up and soon she was looking straight into Stahl's green eyes. Her throat was dry.

Stahl got a wicked grin, then suddenly out of the corner of her eye Robin saw his hand flicker with a piece of cake towards her face and then, white.

"Gahh!" she gasped and cake filled her mouth as well.

She heard Stahl laughing madly, and Robin quickly clawed cake off of her eyes so she could see, and without thinking she snatched a bowl that still had fudge in it and while he was busy laughing, she poured it over his head.

"Mwahaha!" she cried as it slid onto his face.

"Take this!" Stahl in turned grabbed the pitch of juice and doused Robin.

"Argh!" She said, shielding her with face with the bowl as she ran away.

"I love this part!" Stahl said laughing as he chased her around the table, and Robin giggled in delight recognizing Stahl's catchphrase.

Laughing, Robin turned around as she ran to see Stahl tripping on his feet as he turned around the table corner with the pitcher of juice. Nimbly, she ran across the other side of the table, the floor slick with pudding and cake.

Stahl did not have such graceful skills, still trying to get his balance after turning the corner, and he couldn't control himself on the slippery surface.

Robin laughed at him as he slid down the path.

"Ahh!" Stahl yelled, his arms swinging wildly as he tried to regain his balance. He couldn't get it fast enough and he smashed into Robin. He tried to grab her arm for support, but they ended up crashing to the ground.

Robin landed on top of Stahl, untangling her arms from his; she rolled off him to the side, and then met Stahl's eyes again.

His lips twitched, then his eye as well, and Robin knew he was trying not to laugh. She surely was trying her hardest. She could feel her lips cracking open, and then Stahl snorted, and everything spilled out. The laughter was contagious and neither of them could stop.

It only got worse as Chrom, Lon'qu and Gaius ran in, brandishing their swords as they burst through the doors. Their faces would be forever imprinted in Robin's mind, even if her amnesia did return, they were dumbfounded as they stared at Robin and Stahl curled up on the ground, laughing to hard to speak, covered in cake and juice.

Chrom lowered his sword, looking at the dead Risen. "Is that a hairbrush?" He asked curiously.

Stahl and Robin were even more breathless.

Gaius snuck past them and grabbed the snack crumbs and remains.

"So is the threat gone?" Lon'qu's deep voice asked from somewhere behind Chrom.

Chrom looked at Stahl and Robin, who had managed to get into a sitting position, rubbing her eyes.

"Er, no it's gone." He said. "Not sure I'll ever understand what happened though…" he added.

Lon'qu left, shaking his head as Vaike joined Gaius in eating the food scrapes.

That was the first night Robin and Stahl didn't go running since they had started all those months ago. Instead, they were mopping the barracks floor, orders by Frederick. Robin didn't feel to bad about it. It had been from all defenses anyway. She looked at Stahl, scrubbing the floor.

"Happy birthday," she mumbled to him, spraying some soap spuds on him.

"No, thank you Robin." He said, and then gave her a wicked grin again before spraying her with water.

If anyone were up at that hour, they'd hear shrieks of laughter coming from the barracks just like that evening.

* * *

><p><strong>i feel like if Robin or Stahl did try to do something like a celebration it would go drastically different to how they planned.<strong>

**i know this chapter is late and kinda rushed, but next chapter should be out soon! thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**thanks for the reviews! Please keep it up! It really motivates me to write more and better! I know this chapters short, but I promised last chapter I'd post soon so yeah. The next chapter was supposed to be all one with this one, but it was working out better to make it into two separate chapters. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was any other typical evening, Chrom, Robin and Frederick were at their table making battle plans. It was boring day, there hadn't been much to do with the drizziling rain outside. Robin was bored stiff. Literally. She shifted in her seat, trying to get rid of the soreness she felt from sitting in a chair so long.<p>

Frederick was speaking, and Robin had zoned out past his second sentence. She felt a dull ache in her head, but this wasn't the type of headache she had been getting because of Validar. No, this was regular, normal one from thinking out strategies for too long.

The doors burst open , and a cold draft of wind and rain blew in.

Robin bounced out of her seat, seeing Flavia trembling from the cold in the doorway.

"Flavia!" She exclaimed, and rushed to her aid.

Chrom rushed to help as well, as Flavia burst out sobbing.

Robin lead Flavia towards the fire place so she could get warm.

"That stupid oaf..." Flavia sobbed.

"Flavia what happened?" Robin asked.

"And why are you all alone?" Frederick asked.

Panic filled Robin. Where was Basilio? He should be here too...

Flavia covered her face with her hands.

"It was Walhart..."

Robin felt her heart pound in her chest.

"He killed him." Flavia stuttered, and broke into another sob.

Frederick and Chrom rushed to comfort Flavia, saying it wasn't her fault, she had done all she could, and Robin knew she should be doing the same, but Robin felt paralyzed, her throat dry. Silent tears fell down her cheeks, plopping onto her boots.

She clenched her fists. Things were supposed to go different this time. This wasn't supposed to happen. Robin looked at Flavia, sobbing into her arms, muttering incoherent statements about Basilio. It wasn't meant to be like tor, yet here was Flavia sobbing onto Frederick's shoulder.

Robin slunk out of the barracks, into the rain. Flavia needed moral support, not a crying tactician.

Her tears mingled with the rain as she trudged through the mud towards her tent.

When she got inside, she flopped on her cot.

First Emmeryn, now Basilio. Both died because of her mistakes.

Feeling sick of herself, Robin wanted to curl up and sob, but realized she had left all of her materials in the barracks, and knowing the Shepherds, they would get breakfast food all over them. Peeking through the tent flap, Robin gazed at the barracks with puffy eyes through the rain. It was empty and dark. Chrom must finally convinced them to all go to bed.

Dragging herself away from her dry tent, Robin entered once again into the freezing rain.

She wouldn't let anyone else be the victim of her mistakes again.

* * *

><p>As she was about to enter back into the now empty barracks, Robin heard someone call her name. She stopped, pausing underneath dry spot from the roof.<p>

She cursed. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. Tears stained down her cheeks, her eyes were puffy, her clothes and hair a mess.

She looked around, and caught sight of someone jogging towards her, waving their arms.

"Robin!" They yelled once more as they neared her.

Robin's eyes wanted to pop out. Stahl? What was he doing out here?

"I almost thought you forgot about our run!" Stahl exclaimed drawing nearer. "Which seems impossible, we've been doing them for ages now and-"

Stahl stopped short as he saw Robin's face, his smile fading.

"What happened?" He whispered.

Robin felt her eyes beginning to sting again.

"Flavia got back a few hours ago." Robin hiccupped.

"Why's that so bad?" Stahl asked.

Robin felt her shoulders shake. "She came alone. Basilio's dead, Stahl."

Stahl reeled back in shock, as Robin shakily wiped away her tears.

"That's... Awful.." Stahl muttered, not sure how to convey his thoughts.

"I shouldn't... I should never have sent him and Flavia.." Robin sniffed.

Stahl bent so they were eye level and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, look at me Robin." He prompted.

Robin slowly lifted her eyes to his green ones, choking back her tears.

"You are not to blame Robin. You're doing your best. There wasn't a perfect strategy or solution to our issue. He knew the risks of going out."

Robin nodded, too emotional to speak.

Stahl stood to his full height. "Would going a run help take your mind off it?"

"Stahl, why would we even go running in the first place right now? Its raining." Robin finally managed.

Stahl looked out briefly at the rain, as if he was just realizing it was there.

"How about some hot chocolate then? Or just go and talk?" He added when Robin said nothing.

Robin pushed past him, starting to walk away. "I think I just want to be alone." She said forcefully, walking away.

"Robin, wait-"

Robin whirled around, cutting him off. "You don't understand Stahl! What its like to have the weight of the entire army on your shoulders!"

"Robin-" Stahl said tried talking, running up to her.

"Especially when that army is the only family you know! I'm sending my loved ones into battle!" Robin yelled.

Blinded by her tears, Robin turned and ran, not exactly sure where she was going.

She heard Stahl yell after her desperately. "Robin! Wait!"

He kept calling, but Robin kept running away, plunging into the undergrowth of the forest, because his calls soon sounded distant. He couldn't keep up.

"Robin! Come back! Please!" He yelled, and even if it was far away, Robin could still hear the pleading in his voice.

But she didn't stop. She couldn't stop. She just kept running.


	8. Chapter 8

Robin wasn't sure how far she ran, until she tripped on to ancient and broken cobblestone path, slick from the rain.

She reached out and luckily her hands stopped her fall before she face planted.

Her lungs were on fire. Her legs felt like jelly, and her whole body was numb from the cold of the rain.

She waited till she caught her breath, and then looked up see her surroundings. The cobblestone path she had tripped on, lead to a very broken down cottage.

Shelter, was all Robin could think of, and she forced herself to stand.

With determination, she moved her protesting legs, and walked into the cabin.

Robin peered into the cabin door. It was pitch black, but that didn't stop her from walking in. As soon as she entered, Robin kicked something hard.

"Who just kicked me?" A gruff voice yelled, and groans of waking up men followed as the gruff voice woke them up.

Robin swore under her breath. The cabin had been occupied.

"I'm sorry. It was accident. I was just looking for shelter." Robin squeaked, her throat raw from running and crying.

"Who is that? Someone turn on the lights!" The voice ordered.

There was a flicker of a match being lit, and then the whole cabin was lit up as the match lit up a lantern.

Robin looked down at the man she had kicked, and instantly recognized what he was.

A bandit. And the leader presumably, noting the quality of his weapons compared to the others.

Oh goodness, there was others. Robin looked around at the cottage sheltering a group of bandits, all of them giving Robin a stunned look.

Robin cleared her throat. "Well I'm just gonna go..." She said, rushing to the door.

The leader quickly stood up and grabbed her arm.

"Wait a minute, Missy." He growled. "No one just wakes me up and gets away with it."

Robin turned around. "Look, I don't want to fight you." She said harshly.

He laughed, and the others laughed in the background. "You?" He asked indecorously. "Fight me?" He laughed again at its absurdity.

Robin frowned. She didn't have any weapon on her, but she could probably get out of his grip and out the door.

But... She had been running all night, and hadn't gotten any sleep. They would easily overtake her if they chased her.

"Look, I've had a bad day today, can't you cut someone some slack, just once?" Robin pleaded.

"You don't need to tell me you've had a bad day, your appearance is evidence enough." He grunted. "And where's the fun if we let you go?" The bandit whined.

Robin felt sick.

"Plus, you could fetch us quite the gold."

"Gold?" Robin asked nervously.

"You know how the buyers are. They like the pretty ones." He said, flashing Robin a toothy grin.

Robin felt even worse. Who were the buyers? Slave traders?

"Have some fun with her, Boss!" Someone yelled from the back, and the other bandits roared along with it.

Suddenly he pulled Robin closer, lowering that ugly toothy grin towards Robin's lips.  
>She would <em>not<em> be kissed by a man like that.

Infuriated, Robin hit the arm holding her back, right on the pressure point by the crook of his elbow. "You're sick!" Robin yelled. "You'll kill innocent people for a bag of gold!" His arm fell limp, and Robin bolted to the door.

Another bandit grabbed her again, and Robin stomped on his foot, making him let go, but another bandit quickly took his place. Before Robin could free herself by hitting her attacker, another bandit grabbed her arm, and wrapped his beefy arm around her neck, forcing her to stand on her tippy toes to breath.  
>Robin squirmed, but she was completely pinned.<p>

The leader approached her again angrily. "Nice moves, Missy, but not good enough." He growled.

Robin squirmed angrily against her restraints. "You're a coward! Do a bunch bandits really need to team up against a woman?"  
>Robin glanced at the fancy sword at the bandit's waist. He probably took it from a knight he murdered.<p>

"How about just you and me have a sword fight. Then we'll see who's really the powerful one." Robin said, forcing her voice not to shake.

The leader folded his arms. "I'm not a fool."

"Too scared to take on a girl?" Robin asked smugly.

"Quiet!" He hissed.

"Coward!" Robin threw back.

He slapped her, throwing her head to the side, and Robin had to gasp from pain as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm not a coward." He growled.

Robin worked her jaw, making sure it wasn't dislocated.

"So it isn't cowardly to plunder innocent villages? To steal from women and children?" Robin said quietly.

A nearby bandit grunted in amusement at Robin's display. "She makes seem like it's so easy to live as a bandit," He whispered to the bandit next to him.

The bandit next to him raised an eyebrow. "Well it sure isn't easy when I can smell your smelly socks wherever I go."

"Or having to eat _YOUR_ canned beans everyday-" the first fired back.

"QUIET YOU TWO!" The leader yelled, and all the bandits fell silent again.

Robin glanced over at the two bandits who had playfully bickered. They reminded her of Chrom and Vaike. Maybe they would help her.

"Look, I have gold. Not on me, but I can go get it." She pleaded. "Then you won't have to eat beans everyday."

They all laughed. "She's got spunk boss!" One yelled from the back. "Make her death a good one!" He said, and all the bandits cheered in agreement.

What did a good death even mean to a bandit? Robin felt like it wouldn't be good news.

The leader unsheathed his sword, getting into stance when suddenly the lantern was knocked down, shattering into thousands of pieces. Robin screamed in surprise as the cabin went pitch black again, and the bandits went in an uproar.

Robin tried free herself, but the darkness only made their grips tighter.

Abruptly the cabin was filled with light again as another lantern was lit, and the bandits quieted down again.

The leader huffed in annoyance. "Let's get this over with."

With that he raised his sword above Robins head, and she braced herself with a grimace, closing her eyelids tightly together, waiting for her death.

**_Clang!_**

The whole room was quiet as the sound of two swords hitting each other echoed throughout the room, and Robin opened her eyes. Everyone stared at the unfamiliar sword, not a single voice being spoken.

Two crossed swords sat inches from her face. They all looked down the path of the sword protecting Robin. She saw the green armor, his olive messy hair, and Robin almost shouted out Stahl's name.  
>His eyes were fastened towards the leading bandit.<p>

"Who's that supposed to be?" A bandit asked. No one knew what to tell him.

Stahl took in vigorous breaths of air, yet his sword moved expertly quick and precise as he flicked his wrist and with a flash his sword was suddenly against the bandits throat, and the leaders fancy sword dropped to the floor as he raised his hands in the air.

"Let her go. Or I'll kill you." Stahl threatened. His voice seemed jagged.

No one moved to release Robin, and no one spoke. Everyone was awaiting their orders from their captain, who was preoccupied with the sword against his throat.

Stahl finally looked at Robin. "Did they do anything to you?"

"They slapped me. And tried to kiss me." Robin squeaked.

Stahl raised an eyebrow. "Tried?"

"I hit him before he could."

Stahl gave her a brief look of praise and relief before turning back to the offending bandit.

"You slapped her, and tried to kiss her." Stahl said, his voice threaded with anger. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

The bandit gulped, then looked at Robin. "Let her go." He ordered.

Robin felt herself being pushed away, and she ran to Stahl and quickly grabbed the extra sword he had attached to his belt.

She felt her confidence grow next to Stahl. They could easily win, now that they were both armed.  
>And the group of bandits knew it. They all looked at Stahl and Robin in fear.<p>

"Run." Stahl said darkly, and the bandits didn't hesitate. Within seconds the cabin was empty of bandits as they all ran out into the rain.

When they left, Robin and Stahl sagged in relief. Robin lowered her sword, and Stahl sheathed his. He cupped her cheeks in his hands, his thumb gently rubbing where she had been slapped.

"Does it still hurt?" Stahl asked quietly.

"It stings a little bit." Robin said.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Stahl asked worriedly.

Robin shook her head as the adrenaline left her system. She trembled inside her coat, which she realized was still damp.

"Are you sure?" Stahl asked once more.

Robin nodded, her lower lip trembling, but she didn't cry. She was out of tears.

Stahl and her collapsed into a hug, and he held her tightly.

"I was so worried." Stahl whispered. "I couldn't find you. Then i saw the cottage, and then I heard you scream-" Stahl shivered at the thought. "I thought I was too late." He finished, and Robin gave him a small squeeze. He finished his story. " The cabin went pitch black as I ran in-"

"Yeah, someone knocked the lantern over and broke it." Robin explained.

Stahl gave a small laugh. "That was a stroke of luck. No one was there to stop me as I walked in."

Robin nodded in agreement. She let a moment of silence go by, realizing Stahl was finished. They both knew what happened after that.

"I'm sorry I ran away and caused you so much trouble." Robin muttered.

"You were distraught. You didn't mean for this to happen. You shouldn't blame yourself for everything." Stahl said.

He broke out of their hug, and started to shrug off his jacket. "We should probably go before bandits come back." He suggested, and Robin nodded in agreement.

Stahl wrapped his coat around Robin. "Here," He said, helping her get into it. "My coat is waterproof. " He said, noting her rain soaked clothes. "It will keep you warm."

It was a fantastic coat. Lined with fur, Robin already felt warm. The coat was very long on her, but she liked it that way. it kept more of herself covered and warm.

Robin then looked at Stahl critically. "What about you? Now you don't have a coat."

He shrugged. "I'll live."

Robin surprisingly felt a smile reach her lips. "You're one of a kind, Stahl."

Stahl gave a wane smile, and wrapped an arm around Robin's shoulders, leading her out of the cottage.

Robin looked at the sky, seeing the star's light starting to dim. By the time they got back to camp, they would only have an hour or two before it was time to go.

Robin looked back at Stahl, noticing he had moved, and saw his horse standing next to a tree. He whinnied in greeting as Stahl unwrapped the reins from where they had been hurriedly thrown around the horse's neck.

"You brought your horse?" Robin asked, puzzled.

Stahl nodded solemnly. "I knew I wouldn't be able to find you on my own two feet. So I went back and grabbed my horse." He explained, leading his horse over to Robin.

"I'm glad you found me." Robin said before she even had time to process the thought.

Stahl gave her a big smile. "Me too."

He helped Robin get on his horse, then quickly mounted, sitting behind her. He clicked his tongue and heels, and then they were off.

Robin didn't say anything else on the way back, and she could feel Stahl looking down at her to make sure she was all right. She knew he was dying to talk to her, but her mouth seemed glued shut, and he didn't want to be the first to speak. Instead Robin leaned against his chest as a backrest as they rode along. Stahl didn't protest.

Finally a few minutes later, he did speak up. "Do you want to talk about it? About Basilio? The bandits?"

Robin opened her mouth automatically, but wasn't exactly sure what to say. After a pause she said, "I've really messed up. I've caused a lot of pain. Emmeryn, Basilio, that whole bandit fiasco altogether…" Robin listed.

"Really?" Stahl asked. His voice sounded rich and deep. "Think of all the success you've had that we wouldn't have had without you. Lots of battles you fought out strategically where no one died, but people would have otherwise."

He paused, and Robin could feel his eyes on her. "You've saved so many lives, Robin."

Robin looked up at him, eyes brimming with happiness. "That's just what I needed Stahl. Thank you."

He flashed her a perfect smile. "What about the bandits? Still getting over that?" He asked.

Robin shook her head. "Being here with you, it's made it all go away. Like nothing happened."

Stahl grunted, sitting up straighter. "Good."

Robin yawned in response. "I think I'm falling asleep…" She said thickly.

"Go ahead." Stahl prompted. "One more thing though, please no more running away."

"I'll only run with you." Robin promised.

"With me." Stahl echoed softly. He looked down, and Robin was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoy! let me know what you think! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: thanks for the reviews! They're very motivating!

NerdPower124: the short answer to your question is no. This is not Lucina's future where all the parents die. When I was invisioning this story I just imagined Chrom single, so I just decided not to incorporate the children in. Hope that answers your question!

* * *

><p>That afternoon was quite pleasant. The heat had really gone up lately, but the rain last night had made today a lot more tolerable. So despite only getting two hours of sleep, and another long headache when she woke up, Robin was having a surprisingly better day then she expected to have after last night's events. Robin gave a shudder though as she thought of the migraine she had this morning. This one had been longer, and Robin was scared they were getting worse.<p>

But the day was still so nice, and the lazy afternoon atmosphere made Robin smile.

Robin looked around her tent, realizing that for once, she actually had some free time. She had finished her battle plans, and Chrom would come tell her when their battle meetings were. Robin supposed she probably should go out and train, even if she just did Fredericks Fanatical Fitness Hour two days ago, and ran for most of the night... But you could never do too much training, Robin advised herself

Still, Robin felt no motivation to move and do so, and she looked around her tent for something else to do, when her eyes caught on a large brown and green coat draped across a chair. Robin smiled. It was Stahl's coat. She had woken up in her cot with it still draped across her shoulders.

Robin walked over and gingerly picked up the coat. She knew what she was going to do. She only hoped she could manage to find Stahl.

* * *

><p>When Robin left the barracks kitchen, she started walking to Stahl's tent, but she didn't get very far before she stopped. Stahl would never stay in his tent on day like this, Robin thought. She twisted her heels in the other direction, and starting to walk towards the training ring.<p>

Robin looked at then bundle she held her arms. It was Stahl's coat, now neatly folded, and a small fig cake on top, that she had quickly made up for him in the kitchen, as a token of... Robin paused in her thoughts. She couldn't really think of what kind of token it was. It was supposed to be a token of gratitude for last night, but now it felt like it was more than that.

Robin shrugged off the thought. She was over thinking things.

Robin looked up as she heard the clashing sound of swords repeatedly hitting each other. She saw Stahl and Lon'qu ending their duel, and Stahl walking towards the side lines for a break. Gaius took Stahl's spot in the ring, and Lon'qu and Gaius promptly started a sword fight.

Robin was rooted to the spot, her eyes fixed on Stahl. He was standing their drinking from his canteen, _with his shirt off_. Robin thought seeing his casual clothes like a T-shirt and sweats was one thing, but this was totally different. She had never realized how muscular and toned Stahl was.

Feeling someone's gaze on him, Stahl tore his gaze away from Gaius and Lon'qu and saw Robin, and he gave her a wide smile.

Robin gulped, not trusting her voice, and gave him a small wave before walking over.

Robin felt her cheeks flush as she got closer to Stahl, and his smile faltered, seeing that Robin was suddenly uncomfortable.

His eyes widened in realization.

"I'm sorry Robin," He said quickly. "I never meant for you to see without my shirt on. Just it was so hot out and we were training, and I didn't know anyone else would be coming by, especially a lady." He tried to explain awkwardly, his words tripping out his mouth, just like how his feet could never keep up with his head, Robin thought affectionately.

Luckily Robin had now gotten her mind back together. "Its ok, Stahl. Having your shirt off isn't a crime. Just look at Vaike." Robin said, and Stahl laughed. "Its good to know we have a gentleman along the Shepherds though." Robin added. "It just, er, took me by surprise."

Stahl motioned to her bundle, eager to change the subject. "So what's that?" He asked.

"Oh!" Robin exclaimed, suddenly remember her purpose. "I brought you your coat, and I made you a fig cake, you know," Robin said with a shrug, "to say thanks for last night..."

There was a pause in the sword fight as Robin mentioned fig cakes.

"Did someone bring fig cakes?" Gaius asked looking at Robin.

Lon'qu hit Gaius's arm with his wooden practice sword, taking advantage of Gaius being distracted, making Gaius cry out in pain.

"Ouch! Gosh Lon'qu can't you-" Gaius's words drowned into a mutter, and Stahl looked back at Robin.

"Let's go somewhere we can talk." Stahl suggested.

Robin nodded, letting Stahl lead her to a nearby battle tent filled with practice swords.

"There," Stahl said as they walked in. "Now no one will over hear us." He said, looking out the tent at Gaius.

He looked back at Robin. "Now, you mentioned last night." He said, bringing back their conversation.

"Yeah," Robin said handing him his coat with the fig cake. "I wanted to say thank you. So here's your coat. And I made you a fig cake."

Stahl smiled as he gently took his coat and the cake. "My favorite." He said, looking fondly at the cake, and then Robin.

Robin smiled. "I know. But after everything you did last night, its the least I could do." Robin said sheepishly.

Stahl's eyes flickered with concern, and Robin felt his hand on her shoulder. Robin blinked, looking at his muscled arm and hand on shoulder.

"And how are you feeling?" Stahl asked sincerely.

"Well besides getting barely any sleep, I'm good." Robin said with a laugh. She looked back at Stahl, who looked unconvinced.

"I'm serious Stahl! You worry too much. I'm fine."

His eyes scanned her over, reading her face.

After a long pause, he opened his mouth to speak, when the tent door flapped open.

Stahl and Robin both immediately looked at the entrance to see Chrom awkwardly standing there.

Everyone's cheeks burned and Stahl's hand quickly dropped from Robin's arm.

Chrom spoke up. "Er, am I interrupting something?"

Robin's cheeks burned furiously, realizing how awkward a position Chrom had found her. With Stahl, who didn't have a shirt on, and was touching her arm, alone in a tent!

Stahl spoke up. "No, nothing at all."

Chrom looked at Robin. "I've been looking for you to say we're having a war council meeting."

Robin looked away from Chrom at Stahl. What had he been about to say? She gave him a apologetic smile, but duty had to come first. She recollected herself.

"Oh. Of course." Robin said. "We probably should be on our way then, shouldn't we?" She suggested, walking towards Chrom.

Chrom looked at Stahl. "I quite agree," he said, then opened the tent flap for Robin.

Stahl couldn't help but feel there had been something off in Chrom's voice. With a small sigh, he folded his arms as he watched Robin and Chrom talking and walking away together. He set his coat and fig cake down on the table. He looked over the cake. He'd save it for later. Right now he didn't have much of a appetite.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! Sorry its a shortish chapter, but the next one should be out soon. And yes, I know my cover photo isn't very good, but its hard to find a good robinxstahl cover since its not ship. If you have any suggestions, please tell me! Hopefully I'll get a better photo soon, but I thought it was better then being my avatar icon :)

-Ferris


	10. Chapter 10

_The next day_

* * *

><p>Chocolate, or blueberry? Stahl stared down at the pan of muffins. He could never decide. He compromised and got two of each. He rushed over to the table, worried he'd accidentally drop his mufiins, and carefully set them down on the table in his seat by Lon'qu and Gaius in the corner.<p>

Right as he sat down, both of friends stood up, the chairs screeching against the floor as they pushed them back.

Stahl looked up at them in confusion. "Why are you guys leaving? Do I smell or something?"

Gaius looked down. "Stahl, you always smell. We're used to it."

Stahl frowned, plopping another muffin in his mouth, and Lon'qu nudged Gaius with his elbow forcefully.

"Ouch! Gosh Lon'qu, why do you always hurt me?" Gaius asked him.

"Apologize." Lon'qu commanded.

Gaius rolled his eyes, the turned to Stahl. "I was kidding Stahl. You don't smell. Can't anyone in here take a joke?" Gaius said, then muttered the last part to himself.

"We have training to get too." Lon'qu said, bluntly explaining why they were leaving.

"Already?" Stahl asked in a panic.

Gaius nodded. "You woke up late."

Lon'qu looked at Gaius. "We should go to, or we'll be late as well." Lon'qu said, and Gaius gave Stahl a wave good bye before they both started to leave.

Rapidly, hating to be late, Stahl quickly downed his third, then fourth muffin, and jogged over to where they did their training.

When he got in, he noticed everyone was lined up, so he quickly joined the end of the line. They were all in front of Robin, who held a clipboard and was telling everyone who was training with who. When she got up to Stahl, he couldn't help but study her face. There were tired circles under her eyes, but still she looked beautiful. Stahl felt his heart flutter and he looked away.

"Stahl, you're with Chrom." Robin directed.

Stahl nodded, and began to draw out his sword out. He watched Robin walk away, when a iron hand clamped on his shoulder. Stahl heard Chrom's voice.

"Ready?" Chrom asked.

Stahl nodded to Chrom absentmindedly, but he couldn't take his eyes off Robin. She was getting ready to train with Cordelia! Robin felt his gaze on her and turned to look at him.

He gave her a questioning glance. Was she really fit to train? She obviously hadn't had the best day two days ago, and he knew she was still feeling the effects of only getting two hours of sleep from the other night as well. But all she did was smile back, and return her attention to Cordelia.

Chrom noticed Stahl diligently watching something the other way. "What is it?" Chrom asked curiously.

Stahl gave him a puzzled look. Was he blind? Could he really not see that Robin wasn't herself this week? That she was overworked and stressed to the max? The dark circles under her eyes were proof enough!

"Let's just get to training," Stahl grunted. He felt no need to point out the obvious to Chrom.

Chrom brought out his sword, taking a stance. "Right. I'm ready when you are."

Like lightning, Stahl slashed at Chrom, who barely made the parry, but Stahl wasn't thinking about the fight.

Stahl felt such a burning, dark passion of anger, and he directed it all towards Chrom.

Did he know about how badly she had taken Basilio's death? How she had blamed herself for it, and for Emmeryn as well?

Stahl whirled on his feet in perfect sync with his sword with barely any effort, a rare feat for Stahl, as he slammed his sword against Chrom's.

Did Chrom even think about talking about what happened with Robin and her feelings? Did Chrom care for her at all?

The questions pulsed through Stahl's head, making him frowned.

Chrom was always with Robin. Stahl felt his sword pounding dangerous against Chrom's, but nothing clicked in his mind to hold back. The fiery passion in him had broke loose. He couldn't control himself or his thoughts.

Stahl's frown deepened as he thought of how Chrom and Robin were always planning some battle or maneuver. Chrom basically got her all to himself. Didn't he realize what he had? Robin was beautiful, and quirky, and smart, and caring.

All the Shepherds said Chrom and Robin would end up together. Married. It was like a fact. But after spending so much time with her on their runs, Stahl couldn't help but feel like Robin deserved someone who loved her deeply, and was doubting if it really could be Chrom.

What Stahl would give to spend as much time with Robin as-

Chrom's voice cut through his thoughts. "Hey! Lighten up!"

Stahl blinked, and looked down. His practice sword was against Chrom's and he was pushing Chrom towards the ground. Stahl immediately withdrew and stepped back.

Chrom stood back up, and wiped his forehead. "I've never seen you fight so vigorously!"

Stahl said nothing. He didn't remember much of what he had done, just his sudden anger. He had just... Moved.

"It was amazing really. You did such complex techniques and you did them so quickly. I could barely keep up with you." Chrom continued.

Chrom clapped Stahl's shoulder again in a friendly manner. "You had a lot of feel in it. Next time try not to take it out on me, okay?"

Stahl felt guilty."Sorry Chrom." Stahl said awkwardly.

Chrom was his leader, and friend. He had no reason to get so irrationally angry. Stahl wasn't even sure what had sparked it, but he could tell that dark passion was still in him somewhere.

"No! It was good! Just take your emotion out on something else, like the enemies!" Chrom said with a laugh.

Stahl laughed too, but it was forced and awkward.

"Er, should we continue training?" Stahl asked, motioning to their practice swords.

Chrom nodded, and got back into postion.

"Ready when you are." Stahl said.

Chrom grunted. "Right." Then without further ado he slashed at Stahl. This time Stahl focused on keeping himself in check as they sparred, so he was to busy to rethink the thoughts he had on their last duel.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day Stahl's emotions continued to burn in him. Chrom was right. He needed to take it out on something besides the Shepherds. So not forgetting his daily run with Robin, he left early that night to go and practice his sparring. He had a lot to vent out.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: welcome to new followers!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the follows! I hope you like this chapter, it's almost double my norm, and it was a lot of fun to write! You get to see some more jealous Stahl! Sorry for any mistakes or confusion, I wasn't able to read all the way through it.

* * *

><p>Robin walked that night out to supplies wagon to meet Stahl for their run with a slight skip in her step. Today had gone very well. Their training session that afternoon had gone excellently. Her and Cordelia had finally mastered a tricky sword maneuver, and Chrom said Stahl had fought extraordinarily well.<p>

She stopped short as she heard fierce pounding noise on wood. Peering ahead, Robin saw Stahl mercilessly hammering a dummy on a wood post with his sword. She frowned. Stahl hadn't sparred before their runs for weeks now. She looked at how torn up the dummy was. She approached him in puzzlement. How long had he been out here beating it up? And what made him so sour? Robin couldn't recall anything that happened today to ruin his mood. It must be the war getting to him.

"Is the war getting to you again?" Robin asked softly.

Stahl jumped in surprise to her voice. Panting, he stepped away from the dummy and lowered his sword. He gave her a wane, forced smile. "No, that's not it." He said back just as softly.

Robin cocked her head to the side, confused. She tried to think back to her conversation with Stahl all those months ago. There had been something else that had ticked him off.

"Did Vaike misplace your stuff again?" Robin asked, excited that she could remember.

Stahl chuckled, running a hand through his messy hair, thinking back to that conversation as well, and the incident with Vaike. He wasn't surprised at all that Robin had remembered.

"Sure," Stahl said. "Something like that." He whispered, his voice sounding ragged.

Robin suddenly felt a stab of sadness at the way his voice sounded, and yet it sounded oddly familiar. Not knowing what to say, she found herself staring at Stahl.

He motioned to the path leading away from camp. "Anyway, should we get onto our run?" Stahl asked.

It clicked in Robin's head. Stahl's voice had the same off-note sound on that day they got back from the lake, when they were going for their run. And he hadn't believed her when she said Chrom had been worried about him as well.

Despite saying run, they both started walking down the path instead. Robin pursed her lips, determined to try her patience and wait for Stahl to say what was wrong.

The silence continued, and so did Robin's worry. Did Stahl not trust her? Robin frowned. She considered Stahl one of her closest friends. Did he not feel the same?

And whatever the problem was, surely she could help solve it. She was the tactician after all. She helped people with their problems everyday. Maybe he just didn't want to burden her with his problems. That would be very Stahl like. Robin glanced over at Stahl, _that must be it_, Robin thought determinedly.

They had gotten far into the cover of the forest trees when Robin lost her patience. "So, how was your day?" Robin asked, hoping that something casual would be good enough to get him to start talking.

Stahl shrugged. "Fine."

Robin raised her eyebrow, skeptical. "Really," she asked in disbelief.

"How was you day?" Stahl asked in return, ignoring her look.

"Don't changing the subject." Robin said.

"I wasn't. That's how we play the game, remember? We both answer the same question?" Stahl in frustration, wondering why Robin was being difficult.

She was wondering the same thing, except about him. She threw her hands in the air, exasperated. "We aren't playing a game, Stahl!" She said angrily.

pointing in the direction of the broken dummy down by the supplies wagon.

"What happened to you to make you pound your sword out?" Robin asked more gently.

Stahl shifted, feeling uncomfortable. "Its kinda personal."

"Maybe I can help!" Robin said, half pleading. "Please tell me what's wrong Stahl."

"Well, its not even any of my business anyway," Stahl said as he began to walk again. Robin quickly walked up by his side. "I need to just push aside."

Robin scoffed. "So you just overheard some gossip? It's probably just a rumor."

"Er, no, its not like that." Stahl explained.

"Then what?" Robin shot back.

"Are you sure you want me to tell you? You might be sensitive about it." Stahl said.

"Just tell me already! Then I get to work on making you happy again." Robin said.

Stahl gave her a tortured look, then sighed, running another hand through his hair.

"Are you certain you and Chrom will work out?" Stahl blurted out. Robin's eyes widened in surprise and she stopped walked. Stahl kept bumbling on.

"Do you know for a fact he really loves you? Is that what you want?" Stahl said without a pause for breath or for Robin to answer. "Do you love him?"

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" Robin said waving her hands, interrupting his rant. "Slow down!" She ordered. When Stahl caught his breath Robin continued. "Now what are you talking about?"

"You and Chrom!" Stahl said. He thought he had been perfectly clear.

"What about us?" Robin said frowning as she folded her arms.

"You know, how you two are so..." Stahl started off awkwardly, not sure how to finish. Robin waited patiently.

"So... close." Stahl finally said, his voice sounding pained.

"Chrom is one of my greatest friend if thats what you mean." Robin said.

Stahl scoffed and folded his arms as well. "That's not how Chrom sees it."

"What do you mean?"

"Like you really don't know." Stahl said, sounding frustrated. "Even all the Shepherds agree about it."

Robin for some reason felt close to tears, and she felt the familiar fuzzy sensation of a headache coming. "Agree about what?" She yelled.

"That you and Chrom will end up together!" Stahl said angrily.

"What on earth makes you think that?" Robin cried. Were they really arguing? She almost couldn't believe it. Why was Stahl and her so worked up about this? She had never seen him let out so much anger, ever. She hated the thick tension she was feeling. She thought she would never feel like this around Stahl, but here it was.

Stahl read her confused face. "You really don't see it?" He stepped closer to her. "Have you ever wondered why he was so worried about you when we were missing? Or did you miss the way how he always steps closer to you, like this?" Stahl asked, taking yet another step even closer to Robin. "Or when you two are talking, how he leans in?"

Robin felt breathless with Stahl so near, and she found it hard to think. "Leans in?" She asked dumbly.

"Yeah," Stahl muttered. He leaned in, putting his hand on against the tree behind Robin, resting it right above her shoulder, enclosing her. His eyes were almost level with hers. "Like this." He said. They were just inches apart now.

"Oh." Robin said. The tension seemed to have completely changed, and she wasn't sure if they were fighting anymore or not.

"And then I heard of the stuff he said." Stahl added.

Robin sharply looked up at him with a quizzical look. "What did he say?"

Stahl's green eyes seemed to crackle as he looked Robin in the eye. "We're two halves of a greater whole." Stahl said slowly, his voice ragged and threaded with emotion.

Had Stahl really just said that to her? Was she dreaming. Robin felt sudden chills from the intensity of his voice, but it was impossible to take her gaze away from Stahl's eyes as searched her face.

Yes, Chrom had said that, but it was so much different when Stahl had said... like he had meant it.

Stahl looked down. " I feel like Chrom doesn't realize what he has though, and I feel like you deserve better." He said quietly. " Did he notice at all how you were crying and ran away when Basilio died? Or how you don't get enough sleep? How you have you go out for runs in the first place?" Stahl asked, looking back at her.

Robin shook her head, then found her voice. "No. Probably because me and Chrom are just friends." She said, putting emphasis on the word just.

A few moments of silence passed.

"Thanks for the concern though," Robin said, trying to sound casual, but her voice came out in a squeak.

Stahl let his hand fall away from where it was leaning against the tree fall back to his side as he stepped away.

"Yeah. No problem." He said quietly.

Robin felt slightly disappointed as he stepped away and they started walking again. This had by far been this strangest night they had had together, and Robin thought nothing would beat the bandits. They had gone from friends, to fighting, to about to kiss, and now they were just polite friends.

It all added up to one confusing mess of emotion, so they both just walked together in silence. Usually Robin didn't mind silence on their runs. They didn't need to talk to be comfortable, or have to worry about entertaining each other, something Robin took pride in, but this silence was just ugly and uncomfortable, but neither of them knew how to fix it. So they kept walking.

Robin wondered how long Stahl had felt like that. Obviously a long time, if he was recalling stuff that he noticed about her and Chrom from around the time they had spent the night out at the lake.

Why hadn't he told her? They didn't keep secrets like that from each other. Or so she had thought.

Robin let out a sigh, trying to clear her head, when she realized the fuzzy sensation at the base of he skull was growing and intensifying. She panicked. She remembered briefly feeling it starting as when her and Stahl had started to argue, but she had ignored it! How long had it been there?! She wondered horrified. Usually she had a few minutes after first feeling it before the migraine actually hit, but she had no idea how much of that time she had used up.

"I gotta go." Robin said quickly to Stahl., starting to turn away from the path.

"I'm not really in the mood for running either," Stahl said, missing the panic in her voice, as he turned around. "Lets head back."

Robin started running off the path into the trees, and Stahl called after her.

"Robin, what are you doing?" He asked, starting to sound worried.

"I just need to go to the bathroom!" She yelled back, and the first pain wave crashed in head, and felt herself falling, and falling, and she heard Stahl distantly scream her name as she crashed into the forest floor.

"Robin!" Stahl cried again, rushing towards her.

Robin curled up in pain, holding her head in her arms. "Nnnghh." She gasped out in pain. She heard the words distinctively this time.

**_My daughter, _**she heard Validar's voice. **_Do my will!_**

Robin felt detached from her body except for her head, like her whole soul was there as every nerve in her head burned with pain. She groaned, and distantly felt Stahl cradling her in his arms on the forest ground, holding her as her body wracked with pain. Her head landed limply on his shoulder.

It felt like an eternity, she laid there, consumed in the pain that felt like her inside of her head was being cut with a knife, when slowly the pain lessened, like tide waves lowering,

Her vision blinked open, and she saw Stahl looking down at her, his face filled with concern and fear. Her cheeks were wet from tears she didn't remember crying, and so was part of Stahl's shirt. She had never had a migraine as awful as that.

Robin closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry." Robin sobbed.

"What makes you say that?" Stahl asked with a frown.

Robin sniffed. "I hoped you would never me like that."

Stahl looked alarmed. "How long has this been going on for?"

Robin didn't answer.

Stahl shook his head. "Your headaches having been getting worse. Our runs no longer get rid of them. " He realized. "Robin, why didn't you tell me?"

Robin frowned. "Why didn't you tell me how Chrom and I were bothering you?"

Stahl gave a disbelieving noise. "This is much more serious than that." He looked her over. "Can you walk?" He asked.

Shakily Robin nodded, but Stahl shook his head again, as if he couldn't believe he had asked that. He put his other arm under her legs, and stood up as he held here.

"Stahl, I can walk." Robin croaked.

He gently tightened his hold on her. "But I don't want you too."

* * *

><p>Luckily, the walk to camp was short, since Robin and Stahl hadn't gotten walked out very far anyway, but when he got to camp, he didn't go to Robin's tent like she expected he would, and then Robin realized he wasn't going in the direction of his tent anyway.<p>

Robin squirmed, but Stahl didn't let go. "Stahl," she asked, "Where are you going?"

"To see Chrom." Stahl grunted.

Was that the very man that they had been arguing about that night? It already seemed forever ago.

"But why?" Robin asked in confusion.

Stahl didn't look at her. "I'm going to tell him you shouldn't fight anymore. And that you need more time for yourself."

At his words, Robin fought out of his grip angrily, and tumbled onto her feet.

"No Stahl!" She yelled. "You can't make me do that."

He looked at her like she was crazy. "Yes, I can actually, and I will!"

Robin grabbed his arm. "Please, Stahl," She pleaded. "I want to fight. I'm one of the best fighters too. You can't just throw that away!"

"And you can't throw away the fact that you have these migraines, at random times of the day, that completely disable you!" Stahl fired back.

Robin shook her head. "I'd rather do that then be useless."

"Robin, you could die. I won't let that happen." Stahl said gently.

Right then, another pain wave hit Robin, and she put her arms on her head. "Gah!" she gasped, and Stahl wrapped his arm around her pulling close, prepared to catch her if he needed to.

Luckily, this headache was short, and much less painful, like it was just the aftermath of the first one. Robin looked up at Stahl when it was done. "See? Usually they aren't as bad as the first one you saw."

Stahl shook his head sadly. "Its still enough time for a bandit to slice you open."

With his arm still around her, he led her to Chrom's tent, and knocked on the tent pole.

* * *

><p>They heard groaning and shuffling, and then a yawn. They heard Chrom's voice as he walked towards the door.<p>

"Who the blazes needs me at a time like-" He stopped his sentence as he opened the tent door, and saw Robin's tear stained cheeks, and Stahl's worried expression with his arm around her.

Chrom wordlessly motioned for them to come in as he stepped the side, giving the room. Stahl lead Robin in to a small couch in Chrom's tent, and sat down on a stool next her.

"Is someone hurt? Should I get Lissa?" Chrom asked.

Stahl met Robin's eyes. "Not exactly."

"I'll get Lissa." Chrom decided, and promptly left.

Robin looked at Stahl. "I don't think Lissa will be able to heal my headaches."

Stahl shrugged. "Its worth a shot." He said, giving her a look of concern.

Chrom was back a few moments later with Lissa in tow. Robin yawned, feeling tired, and Stahl started to explain everything to Chrom as Lissa came over, to check up on Robin.

"Are you tired?" Lissa asked gently, noticing Robin's yawn.

Robin rubbed her eyes. "Yeah." She said quietly.

Lissa pulled out a small bottle of blue liquid. "Here," she said, handing the bottle to Robin. "Drink this."

Robin grabbed the bottle, opened it, and started to drink it without question. Despite Lissa's sometimes childish behavior, Robin trusted her when it came to anything medical.

"It'll help you sleep," Lissa explained. "I'm not exactly sure what Chrom wants me to examine you for, so it can't hurt to get some sleep. You need it."

When Robin swallowed, she immediately felt dizzy, and she was suddenly worried it was another headache, but Lissa seemed to expect Robin's reaction, so Robin figured it must just be the drink. Lissa pushed Robin down so she was lying on the couch, and Robin curled up as sleep began to hit her.

Her eyes seemed to close on their own will, and Stahl and Chrom's voices seemed to tune out, so it sounded like they were only mumbling.

She heard her name a couple of times before she fell asleep completely.


	12. Chapter 12

Groggily, Robin blinked open her eyes slowly, as light rays beamed through her tent. With a groan, she sat up in her cot, wondering how she had gotten here. Robin stretched and yawned, her mouth and throat felt like clay from being asleep so long, so she poured herself a tall glass of water from the pitcher next to her desk, and drank it eagerly. When she finished, Robin realized that she felt great. Awake, and alert, full of energy. Realizing she must have slept in late considering how bright the sun was and how awake she felt, Robin bumbled out of her tent.

Blinking in the bright sun, Robin looked around. No one was moving around. Usually people would be sharpening their swords and bustling around as they got ready for today's march.

Robin saw a dark blur move by one of the tents. "Tharja," Robin called out. She had no doubt it was her. "How long have I been asleep?" Robin asked. Robin wondered if she had missed breakfast.

Tharja shyly moved in front of Robin. "All day."

"All day?! What time is it?" Robin asked in dismay. She couldn't have been asleep all day!

"People are eating dinner right now."

"No no no!" Robin said, starting to run to the barracks. So thats where everyone was, Robin realized. They were eating dinner, not breakfast!

"Thanks Tharja!" She remembered to yell behind her, before she barged into the barracks.

It was noisy in there, with people moving around and talking, so no one noticed Robin barging in. She saw Stahl eating with Gaius and Lon'qu at a table, and she made her way towards them.

Stahl beamed at Robin as he noticed her coming over. "You're up!" He said happily.

"Why did you let me sleep in?" Robin hissed.

"Me and Chrom both thought it was for the best." Stahl said defensively.

Robin didn't have time for this. If she really had slept in all day, she had a lot of work to catch up on.

"Where's Chrom?" Robin asked, looking around the barracks wildly for him. "I need to talk about tomorrows strategy. Usually I have it done by now. And I need to talk to Frederick about training, and I was supposed to check our weapon stock, and see how much left we had of our budget, and I need-"

"Slow down there, Bubbles!" Gaius said. Robin looked at him in shock. "You should be glad you got to sleep in. It's not easy. I've been trying to get away with it for a while now." Gaius admitted.

Stahl spoke up. "Gaius is right. Just relax for once!"

"But-" Robin started, but Stahl cut her off.

"Come on. Want some dinner? I bet you're starving." Stahl said, scooting over on the bench, making a seat for Robin.

Robin folded her arms. "I'm not hungry! I have work to do."

Right then her stomach betrayed her, growling loudly at her.

Stahl chuckled. "You can have some food from my plate." He said. He grabbed Robin's wrist and pulled her onto the bench next to him.

"-Dont look at me like that Lon'qu," Stahl said, seeing Lon'qu freeze as Robin sat down. Lon'qu glared at Stahl.

Stahl sighed. "Can't you make an exception just this once and eat dinner with a lady?"

Lon'qu huffed, but didn't get up and leave.

Stahl let go of Robin's wrist, and started to scrape some of his food onto an empty plate for her to eat. Robin watched eagerly.

"So what did I miss today?" Robin asked as she started to eat.

Gaius shook his head. "Let's just say that its good we have you around."

Robin raised her eyebrow. "Oh? Why's that?"

"Our battle strategy for today was very sloppy." Stahl said with a shrug. "But we got through it."

Gaius grunted. "That's putting it lightly."

Robin looked at them in alarm. "You should've waked me up!"

"You didn't even wake up when we started to get ready to march out." Stahl pointed out. "Sumia crashed into a pile of armor right outside your tent. If that doesn't wake up, then you definitely needed to sleep in." Stahl said, putting a grape in his mouth.

"Whatever Lissa gave me it really worked." Robin said appreciatively. And she did feel much better than she had in weeks. "Wait," Robin said in confusion. "How did you guys march out if I was asleep?"

"Maribelle and Lissa agreed to look after you, so we put you on Maribelle's horse. You slept through it all." Stahl explained with a sheepish smile.

Robin groaned. "That's so embarrassing!"

"What," Gaius asked, laughing, "Having all the shepherds see you asleep on a horse?"

"Yes!" Robin said. "I'm supposed to be a leader figure! And Maribelle already hates me."

Gaius and Stahl started laughing. Even Lon'qu gave a huff.

"What's so funny?" Robin asked.

"Its just, you did look kinda goofy on Maribelle's horse." Gaius said.

Robin gave Gaius a murderous glare.

Stahl came to Robin's defense. "It wasn't that funny." Robin gave him a disbelieving look. Stahl gave her a helpless shrug. "It's just weird seeing one of our leaders asleep on the job. It was actually kinda cute."

Robin scoffed, and quickly changed the subject. "So what else happened?"

"Frederick accidentally paired Henry and Tharja together." Stahl said. Robin's eyes widened in dismay.

"It was awful, Bubbles. Dark magic everywhere. People running around like crazy. Olivia started crying." Gaius said.

Robin looked around the barracks, seeing everyone talking and acting like usual. "Well everyone seems to have recovered." Robin said.

"That's because Tharja accidentally turned Virion's hair pink." Gaius said. "And you know how he is about his appearance."

"Everyone saw him before Tharja could change his hair back." Stahl added. " He threatened everyone he'd shoot them if they brought it up. So everyone agreed to act like nothing happened." Stahl said laughing.

Robin laughed, imagining Virion with pink hair, and his angry reaction.

"Bubbles you should've seen his face. It was priceless."

Robin couldn't stop laughing. "I'm sad I missed it."

"We need you, Robin." Lon'qu said quietly, with a very perturbed look as he recalled that days events.

Robin was touched. That was a lot coming from Lon'qu. "Thank you." She said back, and Lon'qu's cheeks turned red.

Hungrily, Robin stuffed her mouth with more food, and the guys started a new conversation. Seeing how hungry she was, they didn't try to bring her into the conversation by asking her any questions, so she happily listened to them in peace.

As their conversation died and Robin finished her plate of food, Stahl folded his arms ontop the table, and nudged Robin with his shoulder. "See? It wasn't that hard to sit down and relax for once."

Robin pursed her lips. "I still think you should've woken me up. But it was nice to sit down and laugh."

Stahl grinned. "Good."

Robin nudged him back with her arm. "You should take you're own advice though Stahl. You never take a break for yourself."

Stahl looked in her eyes, his green one's twinkling. He opened his mouth to say something, when Gaius broke in.

He gave a noise of disgust. "Can you guys cut the chick flick stuff?" Gaius said, making Robin blush. "Plus you're going to give Lon'qu a heart attack."

Stahl playfully threw a grape at Gaius, and Lon'qu stepped on Gaius's foot for the remark.

Gaius started grumbling about his horrible friends, which made Robin laugh again, feeling like she was home. She looped her arm through Stahl's, making him look down at her in surprise. She squeezed his arm and gave him a smile of appreciation.

Stahl smiled back, relieved she was feeling better.

* * *

><p>That night, Robin didn't go running with Stahl. She had too much work to catch up on. She looked longingly out her tent at the cool night air. It was perfect weather for a night run too. With a sigh, Robin brought out her maps on her desk and lit a candle. As she brought out her pen to mark a maneuver, Lissa walked in her tent.<p>

"Robin!" She called excitedly.

Robin smiled. "Hello Lissa."

"I'm glad the sleeping tonic worked for you." Lissa said back.

Robin smiled. "I think it worked a little too well." Robin said with a grin.

Lissa grinned back, then sat down in a stool next to Robin. Lissa's grin faded, and she became very serious. Too serious for Lissa.

"I tried to find a cure, Robin." Lissa sniffed. "I couldn't find anything. I'm sorry."

Lissa looked at Robin with sad blue eyes, making Robin feel a pang of guilt. Lissa always felt awful when she couldn't heal something.

Robin placed a hand on Lissa's shoulder. "It's ok Lissa. I wasn't expecting a cure anyway. I've gotten quite used to my headaches, to be honest."

"I'll keep looking for one-" Lissa said, but Robin shook her head.

"We have bigger things to worry about Lissa." Robin said sincerely.

"We'll I might be able to make it less painfully for you." Lissa offered.

Robin smiled. "That's very thoughtful of you Lissa. Thank you. Chrom's lucky to have you as a sister."

"Of course he is! And he better know it too!" Lissa said fervently, and Robin laughed.

Lissa stood up, walking towards the tent door. "Well, I'll let you get back to work. Thanks Robin!" She said with a wave.

Robin waved back as Lissa left, glad she had seemed to ease Lissa's mind.

Robin had barely looked back on her map when she heard her tent door flap open again. She looked up, annoyed. she saw Stahl standing in her door way, and her annoyance quickly left. He walked in, and sat down on the stool that Lissa had been sitting in, looking at where Lissa had disappeared. He must've seen her walk out.

"What did Lissa say?" Stahl asked.

"That she can't fix my headaches." Robin said, trying to make it sound casual. "She said she can make it less painful though."

Stahl looked at Robin, and she could see in his eyes that he was thinking of last night.

"That's good." He said briefly.

Robin looked at Stahl, sitting comfortable in his chair. "Anyway, is there anything I can help you with?" She asked. She didn't want to think about last night. Well there were some parts she wouldn't mind thinking about...

Stahl refocused. "I'm so used to running now, it felt weird to just stay in my tent. So I thought you could use some company. And-," Stahl said, his eyes twinkling in excitement. "I brought us something." He started to shuffle through a bag Robin hadn't noticed him holding until just now. "I'd have you guess what it is, but its not worth the wait."

Robin felt excited too, even if she could already guess his surprise was going to be something about food. His excitement was contagious.

Sure enough, Stahl pulled out some fig cakes. "See? Look at how great they look, Robin." He set a napkin on the table. "Here," he said, piling a bunch of cakes on her desk. "Have some."

Robin looked at the giant pile of cakes flooding her desk, then at Stahl, who was pulling more out of his bag. "How many cakes did you bring?" She asked, somewhat alarmed.

Stahl shrugged, a cake already in his mouth. "I dunno. A whole bag full I guess." He looked back at Robin, the excitement still sparkling in his eyes, and Robin couldn't help but laugh happily at his excitement, which made Stahl smile. Robin suddenly had the urge to kiss that smile of his. The thought took Robin aback, and she felt herself blush.

"Isn't it great?" Stahl asked, breaking through her thoughts.

Robin's mind went blank. What had they been talking about?

"Er, what's great?" Robin asked.

Stahl lifted up his fig cake. "All these fig cakes," he said before taking another bite.

Robin smiled, pushing the thought further back into her mind. "Very. Where did you get so many cakes anyway?"

Stahl smirked. "I have my ways. " He said smugly.

Robin snorted, looking down, seeing her map, and making her remember why she was staying up anyway.

"You're not helping me get my work done, you know." She said to Stahl playfully. She pulled out her pen and books. "Ready to see what a tactician does with her time?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Stahl said, pulling his stool closer to Robin so he could see her map.

Feeling much happier that she wasn't staying up alone, Robin got to work.

* * *

><p>AN: I know i always have Lon'qu, Gaius and Stahl together, but i have a headcanon that those three would be best buds. Gaius and Stahl would both relate to each other being obsessed with food. And they're so easy going that i feel like Lon'qu would naturally draw to them cause they would just accept him as he is, and you don't have to much to please them.

thanks for everything

-ferris


	13. Chapter 13

The afternoon sun was beating heavily down, making Stahl sit under the shade of some scraggily trees as he checked up on his horse's hooves, when Gaius walked up.

"Hey Stahl." Gaius greeted.

Stahl looked up from the crate he was sitting on. "Hey Gaius."

Gaius fingered with the stick on his sucker. "I'm bored. Want to go to the market?"

Stahl frowned. "Why would you want to go to the market? You ran out of money last week buying that bag of candy."

"Maybe I did run out, maybe I didn't."

Stahl gave Gaius a pointed look, knowing his lack of a defining answer meant he had most definitely ran out of money. "I'm not going to help you steal." Stahl said.

"I promise I won't steal!" Gaius said quickly. "But it's better then sitting around here, waiting for Frederick to give us some chore to do."

Stahl huffed in amusement, then stood up with a stretch. "Well, I'm finished here," Stahl said, giving his horse a pat, "So why not?"

"Great. I'm going to go see if Lon'qu or anyone else wants to come." Gaius said, then bolted away.

Stahl lead his horse back to the stables, then made a quick stop at his tent, where he grabbed a small pouch he kept inside his old saddle bags. He looked inside the pouch, to see some copper coins inside. A soldier's pay. Tucked far under the copper coins, was one large gold coin. He pulled it out and rubbed it, admiring the glint it made in the sun. His family had saved up for months so they could get him a gold coin before Stahl left. Stahl wondered if he would ever spend it. He doubted it. The sentimental value it gave him from his family was far more greater to him then some fancy trinket at the market, but still, Stahl put it back in the pouch. It could come in handy some day.

Stahl tucked the pouch in his pocket, and walked out of his tent, where Gaius and Lon'qu were waiting.

"Did none of the other guys want to come to the market?" Stahl asked Gaius, who shook his head.

"Good. I like just being with you guys. Crowds are uncomfortable." Lon'qu said.

Stahl frowned. "Its hard to believe though its just us three."

Gaius sighed. "Look, I'll prove it to you. Chrom and Vaike are dueling. Again." Gaius started. "Ricken and Donnel are chasing woodland animals. Gergor would run if we talked about spending money. Virion is trying to talk to Panne," Gaius recited, mentally running through his checklist. " Frederick is busy making camp fires, Libra is at the orphanages, I couldn't find Kellam if I tried... Let's see, who else is there?" Gaius asked.

"Henry." Lon'qu grunted.

Gaius shivered. "That guy creeps me out. I don't know what he's doing or where, and nor do I want too."

Stahl laughed. "Wow Gaius, I'm impressed. I guess that only leaves the girls."

At the suggestion, Lon'qu made a weird hissing noise, so no one bothered to mention them anymore. Gaius put his arms around Lon'qu and Stahl's shoulders as they walked, and Lon'qu glared at the arm touching his shoulder.

Gaius ignored the look. "Eh, who needs the others anyway?" He said as the small gang walked down the path. "You guys are good enough for me."

* * *

><p>When they got to the market place, Gaius gave a smirk and pulled out a small pouch of coins.<p>

"Gaius!" Stahl said sharply. "I thought you had no money! And that you weren't going to steal!"

Gaius's smile wavered. "I didn't steal! Someone, er , just owed my a favor." He straightened his shoulders. "Anyway, I'm going that way," He said pointing to a random direction. "So I'll be off!" He said, then left with a wave as he got lost in the crowd, going in a direction was nowhere near where he had pointed.

"Gaius!" Stahl called out. "Wait!" But it was no use. He was gone.

Stahl sighed, turning to the side to talk to Lon'qu, who had also disappeared. He looked a few shops down to see him admiring a sword that had come from Ferox.

With a shake of his head, Stahl walked down to a much less popular street, where there was less people to escape the crowd. To his delight, Stahl found a gray cat sitting towards the side of the road, so Stahl happily sat down by it, scratching it behind its ears, watching the passing people with it. Purring, the small gray cat jumped in his lap, urging Stahl to keep petting it.

Soon, the cat was almost asleep on his lap, but Stahl felt stiffness in his legs from sitting on hard cobblestone for so long. He looked sadly at the cat, hating to move and disturb it, but he couldn't help it any longer. He shifted, trying to move his legs from under him. The cat meowed angrily and jumped off, scampering away.

"No!" Stahl cried. "Come back!" Stahl hurried and got up, chasing after it. "Here kitty, kitty!" He called.

He had almost reached it when it turned sharply, running into the doors of a small tin shop. Stahl looked at the store the cat had ran into, and he looked at the shop window curiously. There were tin cups and bowls, and necklaces and spoons, all with beautiful, yet simple designs to them. Intrigued, Stahl walked into the shop, seeing a man wiping down a counter. He looked like he was in his mid-forties, and Stahl noticed the gray cat rubbing the man's leg with his head.

Noticing that someone had walked in, the man looked up sharply. He gave Stahl a smile. "How ya doing today?" he asked politely.

"I like your cat." Stahl said bluntly, caught unawares. He hadn't prepared himself for talking to people.

The man laughed. "My cat brings in more customers then any other advertisement I've tried."

"Really?" Stahl asked, looking around at the items. "You're stuff is amazing."

"Would you like to buy something?" The man asked hopefully.

Stahl gave a helpless shrug. "I'm afraid I don't have much money. This stuff is probably all above me."

The man started wiping his counter again. "Well, you're free to look." He said.

Stahl smiled. "Thanks."

Stahl slowly started browsing, looking at all the items on the shelves. Each item was intriguing, but nothing was better then the jewelry. Anyone could see the man put a lot of effort into each piece.

"You're stuff is very beautiful." Stahl said with admiration to the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper smiled. "Why thank you." The keeper looked closer at Stahl. "Hey, I recognize your armor style. You're one of those Ylissean Shepherds, aren't you?"

Stahl nodded. "I am."

"The Shepherds helped my sister's village a while back. I'll be forever grateful to you folk." The shopkeeper said.

"Just doing our duty." Stahl said happily.

"You know kid, I like you." The shopkeeper said. He motion with his head to the back room of the store. "Come with me. I have something to show you."

Stahl hesitated, and then followed the man back into the store. The back room was a storage room, slightly dusty, and filled with white boxed. When he joined the man, Stahl saw he was opening a box.

"I just finished a jewelry piece yesterday." The man told him, "It's one of my best ones yet."

The shopkeeper turned around, holding a blue ring box.

"A ring?" Stahl asked in surprise.

The keeper nodded, slightly reverently. Slowly he opened the ring box, and inside was a silver ring.

"Whoa," Stahl whispered. The ring was beautiful.

The shopkeeper pulled it out, and laid it on his palm.

"Go ahead, boy," The shopkeeper whispered. "Take a look at it."

Wordlessly, Stahl took the ring, holding it up in the light coming from a small window so he could look at it. Stahl almost gasped out loud. It _was_ beautiful, even more so up close. It had a small diamond in the middle, with a wave like pattern around it that was mesmerizing. Almost surreal looking, just like... Stahl's eyes widened at his thought. _Just how he felt looking at Robin's eyes._

His mind wandered, making him wondered how Robin would look wearing this ring. She would look amazing, and Stahl couldn't even try to deny it. The ring would suit her perfectly, like it was designed for her.

Stahl cleared his throat. What was he thinking? Robin was out of his league. Just like the ring. He placed it back in the palm of the shopkeepers, causing a pang in his chest.

"Its very beautiful." Stahl murmured.

The shopkeeper chuckled. "I know that look. You have a sweetheart you're thinking about?"

Stahl blushed and he rubbed his neck. "Well... I don't know. She's not my sweetheart."

"But you wish she was?"

Stahl's blush grew, answering the shopkeeper's question just as well as if Stahl had said yes.

The shopkeeper shifted on his feet, then continued. "Like I said kid, I like you. And so does my cat, and he's very picky." He looked at Stahl, then at the ring. "I can tell you've taken a deep liking to my ring, and I wasn't going to put this one on the shelf for a while..."

"Yes?" Stahl prodded, eager to hear the man's next words.

"I'll make an exception for you. I'll even give you a discount for being a Shepherd."

Stahl felt an uncomfortable weight where his coin pouch was, so he took it out, feeling his meager copper coins.

"I'm terribly sorry." Stahl apologized. "Like I said I don't have much money. Just a few copper coins."

The shopkeeper's face fell. "Oh. I'm sorry, but it's worth at least a gold coin." He said, putting the ring back into the box.

Stahl almost choked. "A gold coin?" Stahl sputtered. The shopkeeper nodded. Stahl mentally groaned. Of course it would be worth his one and only gold coin from his family. Stahl felt the gold coin in his pouch, and he looked at the ring on display in the box.

He had sudden, crisp and vivid image of Robin smiling widely, glowing from the fireflies around her as they danced.

With a sigh, Stahl knew if he left now without the ring, he'd only come back in here later and buy it.

"Wait." Stahl said lowly.

The shopkeeper turned around, as he was just about to put the ring away. Stahl slipped his hand in the pouch, and pulled the gold coin out.

"I'll buy it. The ring." Stahl whispered, handing the shopkeeper the money.

The shopkeeper smiled widely, and grabbed Stahl's coin and handed him the ring box.

"Pleasure doing business with you." The shopkeeper said.

Stahl smiled back. "Likewise."

"Whoever she is, she's a lucky gal. She'll the love ring."

Stahl nodded, then left the shop, playing with the ring in his fingers. When he was out of the shop, Stahl looked down at the ring once more. It really was beautiful.

Stahl shook his head. Him? Proposing to Robin? In his dreams. Why would she even say yes?

He heard Gaius's voice next to him. "You ok Stahl?"

Stahl quickly pocketed the ring before Gaius could see. "I'm crazy." Stahl muttered.

"We know." Lon'qu grunted. "Now let's go back already. I don't like markets."

* * *

><p>AN: Things are getting serious! haha thanks for everything guys. Seriously. You're the best

-ferris


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: this was a hard chapter to write. In the supports it says Stahl avoids Robin, but it was a lot harder to put in the story then expected.

As you know I try to update after 2 or 3 days, but my schedule has been jammed packed lately, so in the future there might be longer breaks between chapters.

Adonis1218 gave a review with an idea for the story. What do you guys think? Maybe I'll write a one shot of it and post it after I complete the story as like a extra or deleted scene or whatever.

Welcome to new followers. Your reviews are great. Im glad there's some robinxstahl people out there, and its been a lot of fun to talk to you guys.

stay cool :) -ferris

* * *

><p>Stahl kept the ring in his pocket wherever he went. He didn't trust leaving it in his tent, feeling like it could easily get lost or stolen. Although the ring weighed just as much as any other, he could feel it everywhere he went like it was a giant rock.<p>

He found his fingers unconsciously playing with the finger constantly, and he had to keep telling himself to stop before someone asked why he was antsy.

With a determined huff, Stahl straightened his shoulders, and swung his hands by his side as he walked, so he couldn't touch it.

He closed his eyes. _I'm not going to think about it anymore_, he told himself harshly, _I won't think-_

A voice interrupted his thoughts, and he opened his eyes quickly.

"Stahl?"

Stahl panicked. It was Robin. He could barely focus on something else besides the ring meant for her when she wasn't here, how was he supposed to do it with her around?

He turned around, to face her, and looking at her brown eyes, and the ring seemed to weigh heavier then ever, demanding his thoughts.

Stahl gulped. "H- hey Robin." He stuttered.

She opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it as she changed her mind about something, giving him a concerned look instead. "Are you ok? You look nervous."

She was right, Stahl thought. He _was_ nervous. The palms of his hands felt sweaty, and he kept shifting on his feet. His shirt felt hot and clammy on his back, and it felt like the ring was burning a hole in his pocket.

_Nothing has changed between you and her,_ he reminded himself. _Just talk to her naturally!_

Stahl pulled at the collar of his shirt. "I look nervous? That's weird. I don't feel nervous." He said quickly.

_At least I didn't stutter,_ Stahl thought positively.

Robin frowned. "Are you sure?"

Stahl nodded.

"Well if you're sure..." She said still looking unconvinced, but sure what else to do. "Anyway I wanted to tell you…"

As Robin started talking about something, Stahl tried to listen, but he couldn't keep focus. His mind was just one big blank, so he nodded whenever it seemed appropriate.

Did you hear anything I just said?" Robin asked gently.

Robin's voice cut through to him this time. He looked at her, wondering if he should try and fake it, but quickly dismissed the idea.

Stahl winced. "Sorry." He apologized.

Robin gave him a questioning look. "Are you sure you're ok?" She leaned on the tip of her toes, her hand reaching for his forehead to see if he had a temperature.

Stahl stepped away before she could touch him. "I'm sorry Robin, I just have a lot on my mind. " Stahl shifted on his feet again. "Actually I should probably go."

"But-"

Stahl cut her off. "I'll see you later Robin." He said quickly, and then walked away.

* * *

><p>At dinner, Stahl couldn't help but stare at Robin from across the barracks. She had a clipboard in one hand, an apple in the other, talking to a group of Shepherds about something. They were all surrounding her, looking at what was on her clipboard. It probably had something to do with tomorrow's formation. Stahl couldn't even tell what she was saying, but he loved watching her talk and smile, especially when she laughed.<p>

Stahl sighed, and then took another bite of his food. He wanted to talk to her. To know what was making her laugh over there. But that afternoon when she had tried to talk to him had been frankly, disastrous.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gaius sit next to him with a drink in hand, so he tore his eyes off Robin and looked at Gaius.

Gaius gave him a pointed look, and then sighed. "Would you just talk to her already?" He said exasperated.

"Who?" Stahl asked absentmindedly.

Gaius rolled his eyes. "Bubbles! Stop mooning over her and go talk to her."

Stahl frowned. "I wasn't mooning, I was just watching."

"Well whatever you call it, I can tell you like her. More then like her actually." Gaius said.

Stahl looked over at him, saddened. "Is it really that obvious?"

Gaius shrugged, taking a sip of his drink. "To me it is, but maybe that's because you're my friend."

Stahl sighed. "I already tried talking to her though. It went disastrous. So now I'm just avoiding her."

"Don't avoid her!" Gaius said urgently. "That's the worst thing to do."

"But every time I see her I get nervous, and I freeze up!" Stahl defended.

Gaius shook his head. "You're hopeless." He looked at Stahl. "You better get your act together, or someone else will win her over."

Stahl looked at him worriedly. "Really? Like who?"

Stahl thought of Chrom, but at the same time remembered Robin saying that Chrom was only her friend.

Gaius shrugged again. "I don't know. But she's not going to wait forever."

"She's waiting for me?" Stahl asked in wonder.

Gaius huffed. "I don't know! Stop asking so many questions! Just hurry up and talk to her!"

Miserable, Stahl dropped the conversation.

* * *

><p>Robin glanced over at Stahl running beside her. Why was he so fidgety? Whenever she tried to say something, he would only nod or shake his head. Robin tried to read his face, but he stared determinedly ahead of him.<p>

Robin took a step towards him, and he simultaneously took a step away. Robin frowned, stepping back to where she had just been, and Stahl stepped back as well. Robin's frowned deepened.

And every time she had tried to talk him, he had something to go do. And now he wouldn't let her step near him!

Was Stahl avoiding her?

Robin paled at the thought. But then, why was he running with her now? Unless he was doing it out of courtesy? Didn't want to make things awkward by saying no?

There were too many questions, and Robin didn't like not knowing. Especially when it concerned something she cared about.

She abruptly stopped running, and Stahl not expecting it, tripped ahead of him before catching himself and turning around.

"Are you avoiding me?" Robin asked, cutting to the chase.

Stahl frowned. "Not exactly..."

"What does that mean? If you want me to leave you alone, just say so. It can't be worse then having you pretend." Robin said, her voice getting caught on a lump in her throat.

"What?! Argh, no, Robin its not like that." Stahl said.

Robin looked at him, waiting for him to explain.

"I just..." Stahl ran a hand through his hair, what he did whenever he was stressed. "I have a lot on my mind that I need to work through."

Robin smiled. This could be an easy fix. "I can help!" She suggested.

"Er, no, you can't." Stahl said bluntly. Robin froze at his voice. "Look, its something I have to do my own."

Robin didn't like it. They had helped each other on stuff all the time. And what kind of problem did he have that it meant he had to avoid her?

Stahl seemed to read her mind. "Look, it's not your fault if it seems like I'm avoiding you. I just… have to work through this." He mumbled.

Robin didn't know what to say. She felt like her insides were tearing herself apart. She felt useless. His answers weren't helping at all. She wanted Stahl to trust more then anything, but she had to respect his choices.

Miserable, Robin just nodded her head.

* * *

><p>Tired, Robin had slumped down at table in the barracks with her breakfast. She watched Stahl from across the room, pondering about last night.<p>

No matter what Stahl had said last night, she was pretty sure he was still avoiding her. Her questioning Stahl last night hadn't solved anything. But if he didn't want her around, Robin felt she had pestered him enough last night. She would give him what he wanted, so Robin decided to accept it, and pretend like nothing was wrong. Like she didn't notice that he was avoiding her.

She got up, and threw away the rest of her breakfast. She didn't feel very hungry.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This chapter was originally supposed to be longer, but writing an avoiding Stahl is hard. Or maybe I'm just getting writers block. Anyway, if you guys want i might post it along with our scenes I've kept out of the story when i finish it, which btw, there is about 4-5ish more chapters left.

* * *

><p>No matter how hard she tried, Robin wasn't getting used to being avoided by Stahl, and it still hurt to see him purposefully avoid her gaze when they were by each other, or Stahl quickly making an excuse to leave.<p>

Luckily, she had work to distract her. And the daily battles. Wrapping her coat tighter around her to protect her from Valm's sudden chilly weather, Robin went into the barracks to talk to Frederick about today's plans, hoping he would be there for breakfast.

The barracks were noisy and loud, like usual, and Robin couldn't find Frederick or Chrom anywhere. Sitting down at a table, Robin slowly ate an apple, entertained as she watched the Shepherds milling around, and looking for Frederick as a side quest. Robin also avoided looking at the table where she knew Stahl would be.

There was a break in the crowd, and Robin saw Frederick's head and blue armor talking to a bunch of people across the barracks, including Chrom.

Robin quickly hoisted herself off the bench, when the barrack doors slammed open, followed by yelling.

Sumia crashed in the open doors, and the barracks fell deadly silent, everyone frozen in fear.

"Risen!" Sumia panted, gasping for breath. "A small army of Risen got in the camp!"

Everyone's heads simultaneously turned towards Henry, who was still sitting down at his table, casually stuffing an omelet in his mouth while everyone was freaking out. Everyone gave him an accusing glare.

He dropped the food back on the plate, noticing everyone was watching him. Realizing they thought he had summoned the Risen, he lifted his hands above his head in defense. "It wasn't me this time! I swear!"

A roar of chatter erupted back into the barracks. Chrom stood on a table and pounded his sword against it. "Hey!" He yelled. He pounded his sword harder. "Everyone! LISTEN!" He roared, capturing their attention again. He waited till everyone was waiting for his orders, and then got to business.

"Everyone!" Chrom yelled. "Grab your weapons!"

Chrom found Robin in the crowd. "Robin, anything to add?"

Robin shrugged. "I don't know much about the situation, so we'll do standard formation."

Chrom nodded, then pointed his Falchion to the door. "To arms! Let us fight!"

With a roar, which was mainly consisted of Vaike, the Shepherds rushed out of the barracks. Like Sumia had said, there was a large amount of Risen, mainly scattered throughout a big clearing in the camp,but nothing they couldn't handle.

Robin unsheathed her sword, and rushed towards a group of Risen that no one was fighting against near the sides of the clearing. She slashed the first one down, and whirled around to cut down the second, dancing a deadly dance with her sword.

A familiar shadow loomed over her, and Robin's heart skipped a beat.

"What are you doing?" The person behind her yelled angrily.

Despite the angry tone, Robin beamed. The voice was Stahl's! He actually came up to her!

Smiling, she turned around. "What do you mean?" She asked as he cut down one of their enemies. "I'm fighting!"

"I thought you weren't going to fight anymore." Stahl said lowly. They stood back to back as they await the next group of Risen to overtake them.

Robin gave a small frown. "Why shouldn't I?"

The wave of Risen hit them, and they started to cut them down. Robin and Stahl worked together in perfect sync, even if Stahl's fighting was out of place since he wasn't on his horse.

Stahl kicked a risen down with a grunt before answering. "What if you get a migraine? Its not safe!"

Robin huffed. "And let you get all the fun? No way!"

Stahl looked at her darkly. "Killing Risen is fun? You sound like Henry."

Robin slashed another Risen down and laughed happily. She felt blissful, talking to Stahl like she used to. Weird, Robin thought. Here I am defending for my life, killing Risen, and I feel happier then I have in weeks. Either Henry is rubbing off on me, Robin looked to her side, admiring Stahl as he expertly cut down a Risen. Or I'm just happy to have Stahl back.

After Robin slashed down the last Risen behind her, she looked around, seeing that all the Risen were defeated.

"Looks like we've finished them off," Robin noted out loud, seeing the rest of Shepherds lowering their weapons and looking around as well to see if there were any enemies left.

Following them, Robin started to sheath her sword, when she saw a red and purple blur starting to run towards her. Another enemy. Robin got her sword ready, waiting for the Risen get closer, not wanting to waste the energy to run towards it. It would be an easy kill.

The risen was only a couple of yards away, when a gold flash of a javelin flew past Robin, slamming into the straggling Risen, killing it.

Robin let her sword down. "You have my thanks, but I had it covered Stahl-" She said turning around, nut she cut her sentence short, seeing that it was Gregor behind her, not Stahl.

"Gregor?" She said in surprise. Where had Stahl gone? He had been right next to her twos seconds ago!

Gregor laughed. "Gregor know you had it covered. But Gregor wanted the glory for that kill, no?" He said happily as he walked away.

Robin gave him a quick smile in reply, preoccupied with trying to find Stahl in the crowd. She saw his tall frame, and their eyes met. Stahl looked alarmed by Robin's accusing glare. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but closed it. With a defeated look, he walked away.

Robin's shoulders slumped. The happiness she had felt earlier was ripped away. Had he really just come up to tell her she shouldn't fight, and then gone back to avoiding her?

Robin threw her arms up in defeat and frustration. "Argh!" She yelled between her gritted teeth. She whipped around, and kicked a rock as hard as she could in irritation.

"I hate men!" She yelled, and she stomped away to be alone.

* * *

><p>Robin sat on her cot in her tent that night, studying her shoelace with a frown. She didn't want to think about earlier that day, or think about Stahl in general. So whenever a thought came into her head that would lead to her thinking about Stahl, she focused intently on her shoelace instead. She spent most of the night thinking about shoelaces.<p>

A knock on her tent pole broke through her thoughts, making her jump and her heart start pounding. Clumsily she rushed to get up, and she threw back the tent flap.

She was surprised, and angry, to see Stahl. He was looking to side, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, and not seeing she was waiting at the tent door. Robin gritted her teeth, and something inside her flared up.

He's been ignoring me, and I didn't nothing wrong! Robin felt her heart harden, and she sharply lectured it on being racing away at the sight of him. He deserves to be treated coldly.

Standing straighter and stiffly, Robin cleared her throat, alarming Stahl, who turned sharply to face her.

Whatever resolution Robin had made to treat Stahl coldly melted at the emotions on his face. The way he looked at her, he didn't even have to say sorry. She knew she had her old, reasonable Stahl back.

Without a second thought, Robin hugged him tightly, catching him once again by surprise, but this time he laughed happily.

"I'm sorry." Stahl said as she let go of him, and she smiled in reply. He gave her an earnest look. "I've needed to talk to you for some time now. Wanna go for a walk?" He asked.

Robin nodded without hesitation, noting the hinting sincerity in his voice, knowing whatever he was going to say was something had a special weight on his mind.

* * *

><p>AN: Whewwww! Cliffhanger! Hope you guys enjoy!

Thanks tons for reviews and favorites, and welcome to new followers!

stay cool-ferris


	16. Chapter 16

Stahl kept scratching his nose. Robin kept watching him doing it as they strolled along, out of the corner of her eye, amused. He was cute when he was nervous. Robin knew she should probably be more scared about why he was nervous, but she was in such a good mood she couldn't help but find it adorable.

The moon was full, lighting up the night, making it crisp and lovely. Smiling, Robin looped her arm through Stahl's. He didn't make any objection, making Robin smile wider.

Eventually he led her into an open field, filled with tall grass and wild flowers and plants, and Stahl stopped. Robin's arm that had been holding to Stahl's dropped back to her side, making Stahl's arm drop as well. Instead of bringing his arm to his side, he gently grabbed Robin's hand.

Robin looked at his hand holding hers, then looked back at him and smiled, and he grinned in return.

"Wanna look at the stars with me?" Stahl asked gently.

"Of course." Robin said, and they both sat down in the grass where it had been stomped down from something like an animal.

Looking at the horizon that wasn't broken by the trees, they could see the stars in an amazing view. Stahl was still holding her hand.

With his other hand, he rubbed his nose again, before fiddling with something in his pocket. Robin bit her lip. She didn't want to say anything, but curiosity got the better of her.

"The stars are beautiful. Thank you Stahl." Robin said in awe. "But is there something you want to ask me?"

Stahl grinned. "What makes you say that?"

"You always scratch your nose when you want to ask a question." Robin stated.

"I do?" Stahl asked in surprise.

Robin nodded, laying her head on Stahl's shoulder, waiting for his question.

Stahl shifted. "Wait, Robin. I need to be looking at you to do this. Face to face."

Robin immediately lifted her head, looking at his eyes, even more curious then ever.

Stahl started to fish through his pocket with his hands, but couldn't find whatever he was looking for, so he stood up, so whatever was in his pocket was easier to pull out. Curiously, Robin watched him from her spot on the ground.

He pulled out a small box, then gently grasped Robin's hand, and pulled her standing up next to him.

"I wanted to show you this." Stahl said quietly. Gently, Robin opened it while he held it in his palms.

A beautiful ring lay peacefully inside. Robin gave a small intake of breath. It was gorgeous, and it could only mean one thing.

"A ring," Robin said, looking up at Stahl. He looked back at her. "Yeah."

D_id he bring me out here just to ask for some advice on proposing to a girl? _Robin felt sick. Usually she didn't mind helping Stahl.

Robin swallowed, trying to clear her throat suddenly. "So are you going to propose to someone?" Robin asked painfully.

Stahl smirked, stepping closer to her. "I've been wanting to for a while now." He lowered his eyes, looking at the ring, and then looking at her through his eyelashes.

His eyes were wondrous to Robin.

"In fact, Gaius started threatening me that he would do it for me if I didn't get my act together."

The sick feeling got worse. Robin lowered her eyes. "So why haven't you done it yet?"

Stahl stepped even closer, and when he lowered his head to look at her or the gorgeous ring in his hands, the tips of his hair brushed into hers. Robin's heart took off in a gallop.

"Because," Stahl said, taking in a deep breath. "Every time I was about too, I would wonder why she'd say yes." Stahl looked in Robin's eyes. "She's beautiful, and clever, and selfless, she's delightful, and perfect. And I'm-" Stahl winced. "I'm just plain me. Why would she choose me over people like Chrom or Frederick?"

Robin felt tears brim her eyes, and she couldn't think. "Stahl, who did you want to ask?" She pleaded; she needed to know who was going to be so lucky.

His voice was thick and deep, and it sounded ragged with emotion. He looked deeper in her eyes. "You."

Robin's world seemed to slow down, the word "_You_" spinning in her head. Vaguely she felt tears on her cheeks. She couldn't speak, nor could she talk.

He got down on one knee, giving Robin a captivating and endearing look. "I've wanted you for so long Robin." He said, placing the ring on his palm. "To hold you, just to touch you. It became so hard to be near you and not say anything,"

Stahl's eyes spoke the rest for her_. So he avoided me_, Robin thought.

Stahl continued. "But I can't- I won't- hold it back anymore."

A single breath, and then:

"I love you. Robin, will you marry me?"

Robin couldn't speak, so she just kept nodding her head vigorously. Stahl stood back up holding the ring.

"Yes," She cried, her feelings finally able to bubble out in a word. She felt like her legs were going to buckle. Stahl gave a small chuckle, taking a hold of Robin's left hand, making his hair brush against hers again. Gently, he slid the ring on her ring finger, and then brushed her hair off her face. Robin immediately hugged him, but before he could hug her back, she stepped away.

Able to subdue her tears for a moment, she said, "How could you possible think I would say no? How could I not love you? After all we've been through?"

Robin stood on the tip of her toes, placing a hand on the side of his neck.

"You are the most caring and selfless man I've ever met. You are gentle and soft spoken; yet you are fearless when it comes to protecting those you care for. " Robin smiled. "You make me laugh and smile no matter. There's nothing about you that I don't love you."

Stahl somehow stepped even closer, so Robin could feel him breathing, and Robin continued. "When you started to avoid me, to be frank, it was horrible." Robin lowered her eyes.

Stahl's lips parted, and he looked at her strangely. "I thought it was horrible too." He said softly.

"I know its silly, but promise me you won't avoid my gaze again." Robin pleaded.

Stahl smiled happy to do as she asked. "Milady, I won't take my eyes off you ever again." His eyes twinkled, and his smiled widened. "Unless I'm about to run into a wall."

Robin laughed at his last part merrily, while Stahl pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her head.

They were like that for a few seconds when quietly, in a more serious tone he added, "Robin a blind man could see how happy you've made me."

Robin pulled ever so lightly back so she could look up at him, and Stahl leaned down and kissed her softly, holding her tighter, like she was the most precious thing in the world. Quivering in his arms, Robin ran her hands through his hair, and kissed him back.

* * *

><p>Eventually, the couple ended up sitting back down watching the stars, but somehow, Robin had ended up snuggled deeply by Stahl's side as the night drew out.<p>

Robin hummed sleepily, happily thinking of Stahl proposing, and kissing him was definitely a highlight. "I've always wanted to do that, you know." She mumbled.

Stahl laughed, resting his head on hers, feeling like the happiest man alive. "Do what? Marry me? Kiss me?"

Robin turned her neck to look at him, grinning. "Both. And run my hands through your hair."

Stahl chuckled again, her comment about his hair making him remembering his birthday when Robin got him a hairbrush, and it got ruined in their food fight with a Risen before he could use it.

Robin poked him. "Thinking about our food fight on your birthday?" She asked.

Stahl gave a huff of appreciation at this beautiful lady, which was now his fiancée. She knew him too well. "Yeah, I was." he murmured, grabbing her hand in his, rubbing it with his thumb. The ring glinted in the moonlight.

Admiringly, Robin looked at the ring. "Not that it matters, but the ring is beautiful." Robin told him.

"I knew you would like it. It has a interesting story." Stahl said, and knowing he had gotten Robin's curiosity, he told her the story of finding it in the shop, and how he felt like the ring was meant for her. Towards the end, Robin sleepily hummed instead of talking, making him grin.

When he finished the story, he could tell Robin was practically asleep. He decided not to wake her.

So Stahl looked at her in surprise, and alarm, thinking she had been asleep, when she spoke.

" Please don't leave me Stahl." Robin said softly, her eyes still closed. "I want to stay with you forever."

"I wouldn't dream of it. We'll make it, you and I. I'll protect you to the end." He said sincerely, making sure her long coat, which she was using as a blanket, was wrapped around her well enough so she wouldn't get cold.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Stahl affirmed, and few minutes later, Robin was asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: the long await chapter is here guys. Thanks for the patience. Hope you liked it. I haven't written a lot of romance stories before, so was this proposal chapter good? Was it too much? too little? Any thoughts are welcome.

welcome to new followers!

stay cool - ferris


	17. Chapter 17

Stahl woke up in a start, hearing something thrashing next to his tent. He bolted up groggily, realizing it was coming from Robin's tent, next to his. Without bothering to put his boots on, he pushed himself out of his tent, running over to Robin's tent, hearing her crying out. As he pushed himself into Robin's tent, he bitterly wished they could have shared a tent. What if she was hurt? What if the delay of him running over to her cost Robin her life? But a moving army didn't have large tents for married couples lying around.

Shooting into Robin's tent, Stahl saw Robin squirming madly in her cot, tangled up in her sheets. He ran to her bedside, grabbing her shoulders.

"Robin! What's wrong?" Stahl pressed, but Robin only murmured something unintelligible. Realizing she was still asleep, Stahl shook her shoulders, knowing what this meant. Robin was having another nightmare.

"Robin, wake up!" He urged, shaking her shoulders some more, and her eyes fluttered open. She started gasping for breath, as if she had just been drowning. He sat on her bed and held her close, pressing her tightly against him, rubbing her arms.

"Are you ok?" He asked her, when she seem to have gotten her bearings back.

She let out a moan and her eyes widened. "I woke you up again." She said guiltily.

Stahl shook his head. "Don't worry about me." He said, letting go of her as she untangled the sheets from her. Her forehead had sheen of sweat, and her face was drained of color. She was shaking.

He leaned across her bed and lit a candle on her desk for small light of warmth. That seemed to calm her down a little bit. Sitting back down her bed, Stahl pulled her close into a hug until she stopped trembling.

"Did he make you steal the Fire emblem again?" Stahl asked. Ever since Validar had possessed her, Robin had dreamed of it almost every night.

"No. This time I killed Chrom." Robin said quietly.

Stahl blinked. That was a new one.

Robin closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, leaning against Stahl. "They've been getting worse."

Stahl knew that meant her headaches were getting worse as well. For his sake, he tried not to show his worry. They had tried to run a longer time before they went to bed, but it wasn't helping as much as they liked.

"Just remember it's only a dream. Its fake." He said quietly.

She looked up at him with a look of dismay. "But its' realistic." she cried.

She started to recount her dream to Stahl. "I had a sword in my hand, and the next thing I knew, it was inside Chrom. I couldn't control myself. I heard Validar laughing in the background as Chrom fell to the ground."

"You would never kill Chrom." Stahl said with certainty.

She looked at Stahl with wide eyes. "I wouldn't, but if I were possessed..." She stopped, not wanting to finish the sentence. "After I gave Validar the Fire Emblem, I told Chrom I was worried about what else he could make me do."

"What did he say?"

"He says he trusts me." Robin said in a small voice.

"As do I." Stahl said.

She didn't trust herself. Robin closed her eyes, clinging to Stahl. She never had been so unsure of herself. Every strategy she had made, every battle, it was so easy for her to see the outcome, and for once, she couldn't tell. It scared her.

"But I don't trust myself. I could never forgive myself if I killed Chrom." Robin mumbled.

Stahl rubbed her arm, resting his chin on her head, slowly rocking back and forth. "Chrom knows what he's talking about. It will all work out, ok?"

Robin felt a small bud of comfort inside her. Stahl made her stronger. "Stahl, if something does happen, if I do get possess again, will you be there by me? I can be stronger then, with you." If he were there, maybe her mind would be strong enough to resist.

Stahl knew the only way to reassure her was to say yes. "Of course. Now lets think about something happier." He twisted a piece of her hair on his finger.

Robin sniffed. "Like what?"

"Like after the war. What do you think we'll do?"

Robin smiled; just thinking of after the war was a absurd idea, but nice. "Relax, I supposed. I have no idea." Which was true. She couldn't remember anything _but_ war.

"What do you think our kids will be like?" Stahl asked.

Robin's smile widened. Both her and Stahl had agreed that once the circumstances were right, they wanted a family. It was also like a silent promise to each other that would both be alive by the end of this.

Robin knew what was Stahl was doing with popping this question out of nowhere. He was trying to get her thoughts away from her dream. She looked up at him and gave him an appreciative smile.

"Well, I hope one of them has your hair." She said with a grin.

"I hope one of them has your eyes." Stahl said with a yawn, ready to ask another question. "Do you think we'll have a girl or boy first?"

* * *

><p>Blearily, Robin opened her eyes early in the morning at the sound of Frederick's voice.<p>

"Up at 'um!" She heard Frederick yell. "We've got training to do!"

_Ugh_, Robin thought, _Training_. Usually she didn't mind the early hours, but today was a killer. Stumbling out of bed, Robin pulled her cloak and boots on. She looked at the candle on her desk, seeing a huge portion of it was missing. Her and Stahl had talked way too long into the night. Robin was too tired to recount what they had even talked about. Rubbing her eyes, she grabbed her sword and met Stahl outside her tent, who also had circles under his eyes.

Frederick seemed to know they hadn't gotten any sleep, because he rarely called them to ring. Which was weird, since Frederick usually didn't hand out any favors like that willy-nilly for no reason.

Instead Stahl and Robin leaned against each other, held up by the stone wall of the barracks. At one point, Stahl leaned down, sleepily giving her a kiss above her ear. Robin grasped his hand, and gave it a small squeeze, letting out a content sigh. As Stahl dozed off again his breathing deepened, and its even, steady rhythm was oddly lulling to Robin, and she found herself drifting off as well.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the long wait guys. Its been pretty hectic, and ive gotten a writers block going on. I rewrote this chapter a bunch of times lol, so sorry its so short and if its confusing. And that not much happens lol. I just think a sleepy Stahl and Robin would be cute :) Things are going to start really speeding up the next two chapters.

Thanks for the reviews and follows on last chapter! I'm glad you guys liked it.

stay cool-ferris


	18. Chapter 18

im sorry guys. i know i said id try to go back to update more frequently, but meh school's been hard. ( i can tell im going to ramble on now so you can just skip this paragraph if you want). Especially since my friend convinced me to study for our math exam for 7 hours straight one day (and that was only one of the days we studied) and ive never been one to study for more the like a hour or two tops. And lets just say i dont have the best attention span when it comes to school, so my brain feels fried. and i havent been able to focus as well since, but im recovering. So it was hard to sit down and write this, so sorry if this chapter is not my best effort.

Anyway, this chapter is where they finally take on Validar, with my own twist to it. ;)

* * *

><p>Before they entered the throne room with Validar, Robin quickly gave orders out to the Shepherds on their formation and tactics. Stahl felt like there was something wrong, but before he could argue the Shepherds all gave a battle cry, then they burst into the room.<p>

When he got into place next to Sully and Vaike, Stahl realized the problem. He swung his head to across the large room, seeing Robin and Chrom standing next to each other, somewhat displaced from the others.

He cringed, thinking of Robin's nightmare. The way the Shepherds were placed, it would be so easy for Robin to kill Chrom. And he wasn't close to her at all to help should she need it if she got possessed. Actually, no one was. He caught her eye, and knew she was thinking the same thing he was.

She shook her head at him, and he understood. This had been the best formation to use against Validar, otherwise Robin wouldn't have done it.

Stahl felt his stomach plunged. It was almost as if Validar had set up his enemy lines so Robin would have to use that formation, which would mean he was planning on making Robin's nightmare a reality... Stahl shuddered at the thought. _I'm on my horse._ Stahl thought. _If something does happen, I can gallop over in a few seconds. Its no biggy. _

Right then a purple magical wall rose up, separating him from Robin. Before Stahl could think of a solution, the risen charged, and the Shepherds rushed into battle.

* * *

><p>Sweat dripped down his forehead as he cut down enemy after enemy, Vaike panting alongside him. Sully had left a while ago to help Panne. Stahl tried to give a quick glance at Robin and Chrom whenever he could, and luckily, everything seemed to being going normally.<p>

And then that changed.

He felt it - or sensed- it more then anything, and he automatically wheeled his horse around towards Robin, and then heard a yell of pain. A blast of magic blew up around Robin as she pushed Chrom away.

"No!" He choked out. Please get up Robin, please please, he thought, willing her to be alive as he kicked his horse again, urging it to run even faster, watching Chrom run to Robin's side.

He let out a ragged breath of relief as he saw Chrom lifted up her shoulders, giving Robin an exhausted smile as he pulled her up next to him. Relieved as well, Stahl almost pull the reins back on his horse to go help Vaike, when Robin clutched her head in pain.

"No, no, no," Stahl begged under his breath, and then Validar laughed. Just like how Robin had described in her nightmare. Suddenly the world around Stahl began to spin, he found himself yelling and crying as Robin reached for her sword, unbeknownst to Chrom, but no one heard Stahl.

In the back of his mind, Stahl realized he was about to run straight into the purple wall, which could possibly kill him and his horse, but no, that didn't matter because Robin was raising her sword-

"No," He croaked out again, it felt like everything was going in slow motion. "No!" He said louder, gazing at the fake look in Robin's eyes, this wasn't her. "No, no!" It was all he could say as he watched the sword glint in the light, and then it moved.

The world froze and disappeared around Stahl. "No, NO!" He yelled. "ROBIN!" He shouted, right as her sword plunged into Chrom, and Stahl covered his head in his arms, only a moment from being smashed into the wall.

Chrom dropped to the floor, and the purple wall shattered around Stahl, and his horse jumped through. Robin was sobbing, collapsing on the floor. Stahl jumped off his horse in a run, rushing over to Robin. Some people were rushing into the scene as the Shepherds fought in the background, and Stahl gently cradled Robin in his arms, repeating her name over and over again and a deep voice in the background, sounding slightly familiar was yelling, "He's not dead! He's not dead! Chrom is alive!"

* * *

><p>Stahl held Robin tightly as her eyes blinked open and she groaned.<p>

"Are you hurt?" Stahl asked intensely, making sure his voice could be heard over the violent talking going on behind them, between Validar and what Stahl knew as now Basilio.

Robin shook her head. "Chrom..." She sputtered.

Stahl shook his head. "He's not dead. Don't worry. You did it."

"Only because of you." Robin whispered. "I had no control, and then I was just about to kill him, when I heard you call out my name." Robin said, reaching up to place her hand on Stahl's cheek. "You brought me back to my own mind, and I was able to make it so it wasn't a killing hit."

Stahl opened his mouth to respond, when another voice spoke up.

"How touching." Validar suddenly said icily, drawing his attention to them instead of Basilio. Stahl looked up from his kneeled position, and Robin did as well, still being held up by Stahl.

Stahl glared at the form slowly retreating back into the shadows, and Stahl and Robin unconsciously pulled each other protectively closer.

"And who is this, so close to my own daughter?" Validar asked.

Robin spat. "I'm no daughter of yours."

Stahl raised his head higher. "I'm Stahl. A paladin in Chrom's army."

Validar laughed. "Oh my! my own daughter has fallen in love- with a stable boy!" Validar looked at Robin. "Being your father, I find I can predict you, in most things, and see your logic, but this! This was most unexpected! A shame to see the mortal prepared to be the vessel of Grima, get involved in such petty things," At his words, Stahl angrily started to pull back as much as he could. "No matter!" Validar continued. "Things will still continue!"

There was a angry yell, and a hand axe flew towards Validar's face, and the thrower yelled, "I ALREADY TOLD YOU, TO HECK WITH THIS DESTINY HOGWASH!"

Validar vanished, right as the hand axe was about to hit his face, and it slammed into the wall behind him. Robin's eyes widened in hope.

"Stahl, is that-?" Robin asked, breaking off her question. There was no way Basilio could be alive.

Stahl grinned. "Basilio's back."

Suddenly Basilio was there, peering down at Robin. "Robin, we're yours to command!" He said, motioning to Flavia behind him.

Stahl helped Robin up, and then she ran over and gave Basilio a hug, laughing like a idiot.

* * *

><p>Validar reappeared in the corner of the room, behind all of his Risen forces, scowling at the happy reunion with Robin. His eyes lingered on the Paladin, staying close to her side.<p>

The shadows moved behind Validar. He turned around, facing the alternate the Robin. The true vessel for Grima.

"We miscalculated." He said bluntly. "Her bonds are stronger with the stable boy. No matter what happens, we must kill him."

Grima laughed. "Is that so, milord? What will the accomplish?"

"His absence might show her some common sense that bonds cannot conquer us." Validar stated. "And her mind is easy to control when he's not there."

"I see."

"Whatever happens, it is vital to our plans that he dies."

"I agree milord." The alternate Robin said, before slinking back into the shadows.

* * *

><p>As Chrom cut down Validar, Stahl placed a weary hand on Robin's shoulder, like he would to comfort someone. But Robin didn't need comfort. Yes, it was her own father who Chrom had just killed, but other then being related, Robin felt no connection to him. No remorse at his death. He was a stranger to her, fighting on the wrong side. There wasn't any regret.<p>

Validar looked at her in his his last moments. "Your birthright...Robin..." He sputtered. Validar looked into the shadows. "Remember.." He said, speaking to no one. He was delusional. "Remember what needs to done..."

Stahl shuddered next to her, and Validar was gone.

"We did it." Robin said, and the Shepherds cheered.

* * *

><p>AN: did i do good with Basilios character?

p.s. just wanna say special thanks to those who have review more then once! (lady weaville and twlight joltik, im looking at you lol. you guys are awesome) no really guys, it means a ton to me and makes me happy :D And to Flippzy for doing a drawing for me ;)

speaking of p.s., what does p.s. even stand for? im losing focus again... but bonus points to whoever can tell me. actually if you can tell me, i'll write you a one shot of whatever you want it if you want one

stay cool! - ferris


	19. Chapter 19 Part One

So this chapter was really long and complex, thats why it took forever for me to write. Also, it was orginally super long, so i split it into two parts. There will only be two more chapters after this, so this is like the finale.

* * *

><p><em>Part One of chapter 19<em>

* * *

><p>So much had happened in the past days, that everything seemed a blur to Robin. Grima was awake, Validar was dead, and Chrom had performed the awakening for Naga. They had made their way towards and now tomorrow they'd be facing Grima.<p>

Yet, something's were still the same, Robin thought, looking at Stahl running next to her. Despite tomorrow, they still went for an evening run tonight.

It would look like any other night, except they ran in complete silence. Robin was so anxious for tomorrow, and she knew Stahl was too, but she didn't know how to put it in words to talk about it with him. She figured Stahl felt the same. Running helped them though, allowing her to put her nervous energy to use and run her feelings out.

Every time Robin thought of tomorrow, her mind was paralyzed. Everything had to go to plan. The anxiety was like a hungry monster inside her, eating everything until there was just restlessness and apprehension left.

Robin looked back at Stahl; his face was hardened by stress. When he noticed her gaze, his face softened and he slowed to a stop. Robin followed suit. They both looked at each other, breathless from running.

What if something happened to him? Robin wondered, and her worry grew.

"Thinking about tomorrow?" Stahl asked between pants.

Robin nodded. "You?"

Stahl nodded back, resting his hands on his knees, his head bent to the ground. Robin realized they both had been sprinting.

"Remember your promise." Stahl said abruptly, looking up at Robin.

"Of course." Robin said. "But I need a promise from you."

Stahl stood up. "What?"

"I promised you and Chrom I wouldn't kill Grima. I need some kind of promise from you so I know you'll come home as well. Its only fair." Robin explained, folding her arms.

Stahl pursed his lips for a moment, thinking. Then he looked up and grinned. "Remember the lake?"

Robin laughed at the pleasant memory. "How could I forget? That's one of my favorite memories."

Stahl grunted, standing up back up. "Good. Because I promise at the end of the war, I'll take you there, and we'll have another dance."

Robin smiled, feeling more at ease. "That's a wonderful promise."

Grima better not ruin my date plans, Robin thought as her and Stahl started to run again.

* * *

><p>If someone told her when she first woke up in that field, that she would one day stand on the back of a dragon, that was also an alternate version of her from a different time line, who was trying to kill her and the entire world, Robin would take them too see a doctor.<p>

Yet that's where she was, standing next to Stahl with her sword drawn, Chrom and the others in a big circle, trying to recover from a sudden weakening attack from Grima.

"I'll have your answer now!" Grima yelled at her from the middle of the dragons back. The shepherds inched closer together unconsciously. "Will you join me and save your friends?"

Chrom grasped her shoulder, crouching in pain from Grima's weakening power.

"Don't… do… it… Robin."

She didn't need Chrom's words. Grima would kill her friends anyway.

"Never!" Robin yelled.

"So be it! Leave them with the final memory that you were they're undoing!"

Pain blasted in her head. "Arrgh!" Robin screamed, falling to her knees. She heard the Shepherds cry out, Stahl in particular, and then the world went black.

Robin woke up to blackness, and Grima. "Where am I?" She asked harshly.

"Where I will you to be." Grima said smugly. "Now, if you excuse me, I have some fleas on my back to get rid of."

"No!" Robin shouted immediately.

"You dare still defy me?" Grima shouted. "Maybe I'll take you down first, you worm!"

Grima swiped her hand in the air in front of her, crackling with purple magic. Before Robin could dodge, it slammed into her, and she crumpled to the ground.

Her world got even blacker, if that's even possible. Robin felt frantic, she couldn't see or hear, she couldn't feel anything except her thoughts, and she started to go insane.

Then peace. Quiet submission, like a kicking deer does when it realizes it's too late. Not feeling, the sea of black, the deafening quiet, Robin realized she had no more cards to play, no more strategies. It was over.

She wasn't sure how long it was, but suddenly she heard voices. It started out at as a faint buzzing, and they got louder until she realized they were talking, and then she realized she could recognize them.

"You swore you'd keep fighting! Remember?"

Robin's mind struggled. "Chrom?" She asked and she started to struggle back up. She could almost laugh in relief. More voices, and each one were clearer then the last.

"I- I can hear you!" Robin cried out with joy.

Robin continued to struggle up as Grima tried to diffuse the situation in a panic, yelling at Robin that she wasn't strong enough, but it was too late now, because Robin could hear everything her friends were saying.

"Come back to us Robin!"

That was Lissa, Robin knew now, and then she heard Frederick and Sumia.

"Wake up Robin! Only I get to sleep in!" Stahl's voice rang out, louder and clearer then the rest.

_Stahl_.

The name resounded in her head, and his voice. Didn't he tell her that when he woke her up at the lake?

_The lake._ The thought echoed in her head as she struggled to remember why is significant.

_Their dance._

He promised, Robin thought. He said he would take me there. Anchored by the thought, Robin was suddenly standing easily. Blinking her eyes, Robin realized the blackness was disappearing, and she saw blurry colors instead.

"Fine!" Grima yelled. "Die with these fools instead!" She released her grip on Robin, and her vision focused and she saw Stahl blinking down at her.

"You ok?" He asked.

Robin sat up. "Yeah."

He pulled her up next to him. "Ready to kick some dragon butt?" he asked.

Robin laughed. "I've never been more ready in my life."

Chrom put his shoulder on Robin's shoulder, and then waved all of the Shepherds to gather around.

As they gathered around her, Chrom gave her shoulder one last squeeze. "The floors on you." Chrom said. "What's the strategy for today?"

Robin huffed. He said it like any other day, which strangely she was glad for. "Right, so I want Lon'qu over here…."

After she quickly explained what was going to happen, She looked up at all the faces she had come to know and love, looking them each in the eye. "You better all come back to me." Robin said.

They all nodded good-naturedly, then left to their positions. Robin felt Stahl stand close to her. She had made sure they would fight together.

"Remember your promise." He whispered.

"And you remember yours." Robin said, reminding him. He nodded.

"We'll be ok. I know it. And not just us, all of the Shepherds. I know it." Stahl said, with his greens eyes wide, silently asking her to believe him.

Robin nodded, assuring him she believed him. Even in the darkest moments, he was still thinking positively.

Grima watched Robin from far away on the other side of the dragon's back, drawing her sword next to a tall man. The stable boy.

Validar was right, Grima thought. She had underestimated him. The stable boy did make her stronger.

With a flick of her hand, Risen popped up around her. She looked at the one closest too her, which was a berserker Risen.

"I don't care what happens, make sure he dies." Grima order, pointing to Stahl.

"Do you understand?" She asked strictly.

The Risen nodded.

"Then go." Grima said stiffly, and the Risen all started charging towards the Shepherds.

* * *

><p>The Risen never seemed to let up, which Robin guessed was what Naga said what would happen, but they couldn't seem to make an opening big enough for Chrom to land a blow on Grima.<p>

Robin had some thoughts on how to fix this. But in order to do so, she'd have to leave Stahl…. She looked to the side, watching him fight next to her out of the corner of her eye.

How could she protect him if she was away? And Chrom was all the way on the other side of Shepherds…

Robin shook her head, stained with sweat. The shepherds were running out of energy. They couldn't keep this up forever.

As she cut down the risen before her, she wiped the sweat from her forehead, seeing that the new wave of risen had a few seconds before she reached her.

"Can you handle this for a bit by yourself?" Robin asked Stahl.

Stahl smirked. "You doubt my skills?" He asked in a pant.

"Are you sure? I don't want-"

Stahl cut her off with the wave of his hand. "I'll be fine. Go do what you need to do."

Robin leaned up and kissed him quickly. "I'll be back soon." With one last look at him, Robin ran off to go help Chrom.


	20. Chapter 19 Part Two

_Part Two of Chapter 19_

* * *

><p>"Will you be ok on your own now?" Robin asked Chrom, noting they were making pretty good distance through the mob of Risen.<p>

"I got this. Thanks Robin." Chrom said as he kicked down a Risen.

Robin pursed her lips, wondering if he really did have it. She debated telling him he could ask Panne for help, but if he did that would mean Robin would want Sully and Vaike to switch places…. And a bunch of other chain reactions that Robin knew Chrom wouldn't remember.

"Alright. I'll see you soon." Robin said, and then looked where Stahl should be.

She didn't see him.

Robin's heart dropped, and Stahl's horse ran past her. In less then a heartbeat Robin was running. The horse hadn't had a rider.

"Stahl!" She yelled desperately, looking around through the crowd of fighting mobs of humans and Risen.

A small break in the throng of men and Robin saw a man lying on the ground. "Stahl!" She yelled again, running towards him.

She slid to her knees as she approached him. There were no Risen around him now that he had been

She pulled his head in her lap, and his eyes fluttered open. Robin let out a sigh of relief.

She looked at his bruised face, then down to his chest, which was equally bruised and with deep cuts. She could fix that. He would live.

Stahl let out a cry of pain and she realized it was leg that didn't look normal. She gasped. From the bottom of his knee to his ankle he was cut clear through, so deep and mangled that it was hardly recognizable.

Robin shook his shoulders. "How long have you been like this? How much blood has been lost?"

Stahl shook his head. "I can feel myself fading. I lost too much blood."

Tears stung Robin's eyes. "No!" She said quickly, refusing to accept that.

She looked around wildly. "Lissa! Maribelle!" She yelled out. "I need your help!"

Stahl grabbed her hand. "You know its no use." He gasped.

Robin choked on her tears. This was bad. Very bad. No…. She may not be a medic, but she knew if she saw someone else in Stahl's position right now, she'd mistake him for a dead man.

"Stahl…" Robin croaked, cradling his head in her arms.

Somehow, he managed a smile. "Robin."

Robin's hands shook. She didn't know what to do. Should she run her fingers through his hair to comfort him? Should she try and heal his leg? Should she wipe the tears from her face?

"You need to get up." Robin pleaded. "Please."

Stahl looked at her endearingly, but he didn't say anything, and Robin realized it was because he was having trouble breathing.

Robin felt her body shuddering, and she kept shaking her head. This can't be happening…. Only a nightmare….

"I should never have left you…" Robin mumbled.

Stahl reached up and took her hand, pulling it away from her wet face. "Don't cry, Robin."

Robin hugged his head, her shoulders shaking. "You- you promised." Robin said between each shuddering breath. "You said you'd take me dancing." Robin told him, her vision swimming. She wished it wouldn't. She wanted to see him clearly.

"I know. I'm sorry." Stahl whispered. "Be happy for me, ok?"

How on earth could he ask her of that? She didn't want to be happy if he wasn't there.

Robin couldn't find any words. Stahl leaned up with the last of his energy, and gave her a light kiss. "I love you Robin," He said softly.

"I love you too." Robin whispered. It was as loud as her voice would allow her.

Robin shook her head. "No, don't say it like you're leaving."

Robin looked up from Stahl. "Lissa! Libra!" Robin cried out once last time. "Someone help me…" She said with a sob.

She looked back at Stahl, who was moving less and less. "Help will be soon, ok? Please just hang in there." Robin begged him.

Tears refilled her eyes with a fresh wave pain. "No…" She said, her voice breaking. "No…"

Stahl shuddered, and then went still, and the grip on her hand loosened.

"Stahl?" Robin asked, shaking his shoulders. No response.

No. Robin thought, this couldn't be happening. Fingers trembling, she closed Stahl's eyes.

Everything after that was a blur. Strong arms were ripping her away and she was yelling and crying, and Lissa and Maribelle were surrounding Stahl. Libra was still holding her back, until Maribelle called him over, and he had to let her go. Mechanically, Robin followed.

"Can you save him?" Robin asked with a raspy voice.

Lissa and Maribelle both went quiet, and they looked at each other, which was an answer enough for Robin.

"Were going to try," Maribelle said.

Robin looked at Stahl's still figured. Her hand squeezed the hilt of her sword painfully hard in anger. Her tears cleared, and her lips thinned.

This was all Grima's doing. If it weren't for her, Stahl would still be alive. And then with clarity, Robin knew what she was going to do. If Stahl was going to break his promise, she would break hers.

* * *

><p>Robin marched up to Chrom, who looked back at her with a grim smile.<p>

"Were almost there Robin!" He shouted excitedly. "One blow from me, and this will be history!"

"No Chrom." Robin said stiffly. "It'll be one blow from me."

Chrom gave her a puzzled look. "What?"

He looked over her features. Her tear stained cheeks, her hardened eyes.

"I want to do it!" Robin said loudly, clenching her fists. Didn't he understand?

"You promised me! You promised me and Stahl you wouldn't do this!"

"Stahl is dead." Robin said bluntly. The words didn't feel real.

Chrom's whole demeanor changed. "Robin…"

There was a pause, and Robin's eyes watered up again.

"Even if he isn't here, the Shepherds are still your family." Chrom reminded her.

"I know." Robin whispered. "This is my gift to them I guess." She said with a helpless shrug. For some reason, Robin remembered the night when Flavia had said Basilio was dead. Hadn't she made a resolve to make sure no one was a victim of her mistakes again? What better way to ensure that then by taking out Grima herself?

And now Stahl was one of those victims. Robin continued. "If Stahl isn't there, I don't want to continue anymore." Robin pulled out her sword. "Plus, I want revenge." She looked back at Chrom. "This is the best solution. Do you understand?"

Chrom bit his lip, thinking. "I think I understand." He said finally. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Robin nodded, and then hugged Chrom. "Thank you, Chrom. For everything."

Chrom hugged her back. "This isn't goodbye. We'll find you again."

Robin nodded as they pulled back. "I'll guard your back," Chrom said to her, starting to trod off towards some enemies. "I'll take care any pesky risen for you." He said. Robin nodded again, and he with a wave he turned and ran off.

A snaky voice spoke in Robin's ear. "You still try and DEFY ME?"

Robin whipped around to Grima standing before her. "You killed him! You killed Stahl!"

"Hah!" Grima laughed. "The stable boy?! Why yes, I made sure he would go. It would either waken your common sense, or break the uncanny strength of the bonds you had, ruining your resolve." Grima said with a grin. "Either way you'd become a easy defeat!"

"You monster!" Robin yelled, raising her sword at the same time as Grima. "Prepare to die!"

* * *

><p>With a gasp of air, Stahl's eyes flew open. He felt pain, but it was diminished somewhat. He heard girls giggling excitedly near him, and the strangest sensation in his leg. The stench of Risen hit his nose, and sweaty bloody bodies. He realized he was still on Grima's back.<p>

"We did it!" Lissa exclaimed, hugging Maribelle. "We got Stahl back!"

Groggily, Stahl sat up, rubbing his head. "I was gone?"

"You died, basically." Maribelle said dryly. "Too much blood loss."

"Your heart even stopped for a moment." Lissa added.

Stahl gave her a quizzical look. Then how was he even alive?

"But," Lissa picked up again excitedly. "We thought you weren't complete gone. So we tried a new experiment that Miriel thought of, a while back. Then with some voodoo magic, we were right! You came back!"

Stahl blinked, wondering what untested experiment they had done to him, but he got rid of the thought. He had other things to worry about.

"Thank you Lissa and Maribelle." Stahl said, looking around at the battle before him, and everything came flooding back. He had been talking to Robin… She thought I was dead! Stahl suddenly realized.

"How long have I been out?" Stahl asked, starting to stand up.

"Its hard to tell," Lissa told him. "For a while now, I guess."

Stahl looked around. "Where's Robin?" He asked fiercely.

Lissa and Maribelle didn't answer. Then it dawned on Stahl. Robin would want to go after Grima. He whirled around, seeing a distant fight of two identical figures.

"This isn't good." Stahl said, grabbing his sword from the ground. He started to head off, when Lissa grabbed his arm.

"Wait!" She exclaimed. "Your leg, it isn't completely healed!"

"So?"

"If you go running on it, you'll stop the healing process from our staves. You need to stay down so it can heal." Lissa said quickly." If you go now, you'll cripple your leg. You'll probably have a limp forever."

"We can't save it twice." Maribelle added.

Stahl frowned, and ripped his arm away from Lissa. "I don't care! That's my wife out there!" Before they could get another word in he was running away.

Pumping his legs, Stahl knew he had never run as fast before. Lissa was right, though. He could feel his leg getting weaker and weaker, but he wouldn't let that stop him from running, especially since he could tell now that Robin's and Grima's fight was definitely close to ending, and Robin had the upper hand.

He couldn't cry out, he was running to hard for that. He couldn't get enough air in his lungs to do so, and when he tried, it came out too raspy to hear.

_No, no, no._ Stahl thought. _Please for once in my life let me get there in time, _he prayed in his head.

It was like the day Robin stabbed Chrom all over again, except, Stahl thought grimly, she would technically be stabbing herself. Robin kicked Grima in the gut, knocking her to the ground.

Her hair clung to her face from sweat, and she gave Grima look of pure suffering as she twirled her sword in the air, raising it above Grima's heart.

Stahl gave out a strangled cry as he realized he was too late.

Robin thrust her sword into Grima, who gave out a piercing scream. The whole dragon shook, making everyone stumble. A dark purple and black haze whished around Grima's body then vanished.

Then pure silence.

Panting heavily, Robin threw her sword to the side, wiping her forehead. Stahl got back up, and started running again. "Robin!" He called out when he was close enough.

Robin whipped around, her eyes wide. "St- Stahl?" She asked in disbelief.

Stahl closed the distance between them and hugged her.

"I thought- I saw- you were dead!" Robin stuttered.

Stahl shook his head, bringing his head back to look at her. "Lissa and Maribelle saved me."

Robin's eyes filled with tears. "I killed Grima. I can feel myself fading."

Stahl could feel it too. She was getting lighter and lighter. He hugged her tightly, pressing her head to him. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I was too late."

Robin started shaking. "I'm scared, Stahl." Robin whispered back. "I don't want to leave."

"I'll find you again, ok? I'll spend everyday looking." Stahl promised.

He didn't know what to say to her. How much time did he have left? Seconds? Minutes? How could he possibly express everything in such a short time? He quickly leaned down and gave her one last deep kiss. She would be able to feel it all through that, just like he could with her.

When they had to pull back, they rested their foreheads against each other. They both had tears in their eyes now.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

There was nothing else for them to say, so Stahl hugged her again, burying his face in her neck and hair, breathing it in. He didn't know how long he held her, but gradually he was holding less and less, and he realized he couldn't feel her heartbeat against his.

He opened his eyes. He had nothing in his arms. Robin was gone. His leg gave out and he fell to his knees.

The world closed in around him. With an anguished sob, Stahl buried his face in his arms, and the rest was a blur, and he could only remember bits and pieces. Him struggling against someone as they tried to put him on his horse, people were talking to him, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Finally he felt a prick in his arm, and the world went black, except for one thought: Robin was gone.

* * *

><p>AN:i know there was a lot going on, so how did i do ok? Especially the death scene. Ive only written one before this fanfic, so please tell if i did alright!

I originally wasn't going for such a dark twist to my story, it was supposed to be cute and fluffy. oops.

sorry for any grammar errors and such

-stay cool!-ferris

btw happy halloween!


	21. Chapter 20

Lissa had been right. Stahl's leg never did heal. He walked stiffly, and as the day got later, or if he put more exertion on it, it would change into a limp. Lissa said it could be like that permanently, and if it would heal he would know in about 2 years. Stahl was cut from all sparring and training sessions, but he didn't care. Grima and any other threats were gone, and plus Stahl had more important things on his mind. Finding Robin.

Chrom knew Stahl would try and go after her, so he sent out search parties, but since Chrom was so busy dealing with his kingdom the search parties were less frequent then Stahl liked. And he didn't want to stay in his room and wonder. He wanted to be the one searching.

He told this to Chrom, who's answer was a firm no. He wouldn't be going out with that leg of his. Chrom even took away Stahl's horse. He thought if Stahl couldn't ride out he wouldn't leave.

_Well screw my leg_, Stahl had thought. _And screw Chrom's orders_. So despite Chrom's orders, Stahl snuck out and went searching for Robin everyday.

Stahl laughed grimly in his head at Chrom's logic as he hobbled away from Ylissetol. Did Chrom really think taking his horse away would stop him? He had promised Robin he'd find her.

Stahl turned and looked back at the city. It was only a speck now. When Stahl raised his thumb in the air, he could cover up its silhouette. He must have been walking for a long time. He looked around in the wild field he was in, his eyes forever scanning the ground as he began to limp further away. His leg ached, and sweat beaded at his forehead, but he still kept going. He debated telling Chrom that he walked away everyday, and that giving him his horse would make life much easier, but Chrom would only put higher security on him.

Stahl cried out in pain as he fell to ground when his leg eventually gave out. He cursed. Why was it his own self- his very own body- that was keeping him from finding Robin?

* * *

><p>AN: next chapter will probably be the last chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

This is it guys! The final chapter. Thanks again for all the support you guys have given me!

FYI, I'm marking this story as complete, but a friend of mine on fan fiction has been working on an a art piece for this, so I might be posting an epilogue or something to go with it.

-ferris

* * *

><p>Robin slowly came back to consciousness. At first she felt the hard ground beneath her, and her head hurt, like she had hit it on something, but it was slowly feeling less and less painful. A robin sang above her loudly in a tree, which wasn't making her head feel any better. Robin's first thought coming back to life was that for her name being Robin, she had never actually been particularly fond of robins.<p>

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know."

Robin's eyes fluttered open at Chrom's voice, and the robin in the tree flew away. He gave her a smirk, then held out his hand. Robin put her hand in his, and he pulled her up.

"Welcome back." He said, then pulled her into a hug.

Dizzy with happiness, Robin hugged him back, then started laughing out of relief. She couldn't help it.. She They had done it! She was home, and the war was finally over. Chrom joined her in her laughter.

"Let me hug her Chrom!" Lissa complained angrily, and Robin was ripped away from Chrom, and Lissa gave her the tightest hug she'd ever had.

There was the sound of charging footsteps."Here comes the rest of the Shepherds!" Chrom warned.

Robin managed to turn her head to see a stampede of all the Shepherds charging towards then from down the road, creating a dust cloud. She started laughing louder when Vaike gave off his war cry as he ran.

They all flooded and crowded around Robin, all giving her a hug.

"GROUP HUG!" Gaius yelled, making Robin laugh more as all of the Shepherds squished even tighter. Everyone was hugging her and slapping her back. It was disorienting, and it was making it harder to find the one person she wanted to see.

As the excitement started to die down and everyone began talking Robin grabbed Chrom's wrist as he passed by her.

"Where is he?" Robin hissed. Chrom's eyes widened before understanding hit him. Robin's grip tightened. "Don't tell me something happened to him-"

Chrom laughed, looking around as he pulled her death grip off his wrist. With his head, he motioned to the road where all of the Shepherds had come up on. "Why don't you go talk to him yourself?"

Robin whipped around, eyes scanning the crowd, then the road like Chrom had done. A lanky figure was hobbling as fast as he could down the road.

The noise from the Shepherd's died down as they followed Robin's eyes, and the crowd immediately parted, making a pathway for Robin to run to Stahl.

Which was good thing on how quickly they moved out the way, because Robin was already running.

"Stahl!" Robin shouted, tears blurring her vision as she ran. He started limping faster hearing his name.

She flew down the dirt path, and then he opened his arms and she sailed into them. He hugged her tight- tighter then Lissa- and he managed to swing her around.

Realizing they were both crying, they both wiped the tears off of each other's faces, and Stahl gave a pained laugh, like it had been the first time he had laughed in years.

He ran his fingers through her hair, and she just leaned in, breathing him in.

"I missed you." He whispered. "I went looking for you everyday."

Robin's heart fell. There was so much hidden pain in his voice. "Oh Stahl…" She said looking up. "I'm so sorry I left you."

Stahl looked down at her, his eyes had a new glow. Gently, he leaned in and kissed her slowly and tantalizingly.

Robin briefly heard Chrom herding the Shepherds away, who had all been watching them, hearing him say something about giving them their space.

She wrapped her arms around Stahl's neck, but he broke it off, and his arms fell back to his sides.

"I can't take you dancing." Stahl broke out suddenly.

Robin cocked her head in confusion. "What?"

"My leg. I can barely walk, let alone taking you dancing like I promised." He said apologizing.

Robin shook her head, touching his cheek with her hand. "You know I could care less, Stahl."

He lowered his head, and she lifted it back up with her hand.

"Stahl?"

Catching his attention, he looked her back in the eyes. She stood up on her tippy toes so she could hug him better. "I love you." She whispered in his ear.

He buried his face on her shoulder, and he started to tremble a little in her arms. She thought she felt some tears drip on her shoulder. It shocked her at first, she didn't think she could remember Stahl ever crying, but then she was glad he was letting out.

She went back to being flat on her feet, and he raised his head to look at her. She gave him another brief kiss.

"I don't care about dancing. All I want is to be with you, Stahl." Robin rubbed the wetness from underneath his eyes. "And to make your eyes glow with happiness again."

Stahl smiled. "Thank you."

He scanned her eyes with his and Robin swore she saw them already lighting up again.

He put on a crooked smile and abruptly looped his arm through Robin's. "Now enough of this sadness. Let's go celebrate!"

Robin smiled, supporting Stahl as they walked back towards the castle. "And how do you want to celebrate?"

Stahl's expression grew thoughtful for a minute before he came to a conclusion. "Wanna make fig cakes?"

Robin laughed and squeezed his arm, laying her head lightly on his shoulder as they walked away. "Making fig cakes sounds wonderful."


End file.
